The Sexy Ghost and The Bad Girl
by wearetheunderdogs
Summary: Bella is a party/bad girl who moves to Forks. Edward is a ghost under a spell living in her house. Can the two of them fall in love and break the spell? R&R! BxE
1. Chapter 1

The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl

Chapter 1:

BPOV

I'm leaving sunny Phoenix to go to rainy Forks. Up until this moment, I must think I'm crazy. But then I remember what I heard Phil said to my mother when they thought I wasn't home about two weeks ago at 3 AM. I think I was drunk but I could still remember what he said:

_"It's time that little whore learned her lesson. How am I supposed to make the major leagues when that slut of a daughter you have keeps getting in trouble? Do you think that's going to help my reputation?"_

_"Phil, honey, calm down. Bells is just going through a tough time. And don't call her a whore or a slut, she's my daughter and you better respect her." My mother said calmly, trying to knock some sense into her minor league baseball player husband._

_"Renee! How can you say that! She comes home drunk almost every night and who knows what she's doing before she gets here! Probably fucking that idiot she calls her boyfriend." Phil yelled at her._

_Renee just laughed and said, "I know my own daughter. She doesn't come home drunk _every_ night. And she may be a little tipsy but what do you expect from a teenager?" _

The sad thing was that Renee _doesn't_ know me and I _do_come home drunk every night. I can't fight it, it's just something I'm used to. Parties every night, sometimes skipping school, sex with my obsessive boyfriend,Austin. That's just _me_ and I wouldn't change it for anything-or so that's what I thought.

That night I heard Phil say those words about me, I was pissed. I called Austin but apparently 'I shouldn't bother him while he's sleeping-unless it's for sex,' as he told me.

I felt so alone and didn't know what to do. I really had only one true friend, Angela, but she was 'busy' with her boyfriend, Ben. Besides Ange, I only have a few other friends, but they are just my friends because they consider me popular and want a good rep. Most of them are waiting for me to slip and take Austin. I used to have a lot of guy-friends and flirt-toys but Austin immediately put a stop to that. Ugh, I seriously need to get away.

So I did the only thing I thought would help everything. I called Charlie. Charlie is my real dad and he lives in Forks, Washington. Even though I never met him, I figured that if I need get away, what better way to do that than moving out of state? I looked up Charlie in Renee's phone book-she keeps contact with him but doesn't think I know. When Charlie said yes, excited to finally meet his daughter after 17 years, I went to tell Renee my decision. She was sad but Phil was happy. He was ready to throw me on the next plane possible.

I packed my bags, said goodbye to Angela, and had farewell- or what I call ' breakup'- sex with Austin. He said we could still be a couple, but I told him I didn't believe in long distance realationships. He then said nothing but just watched as I walked away. He kept calling and texting me, but I knew it would be hard to talk to him again, so I ignored them.

I said goodbye to sunny weather and boarded on the plane. I was sitting down at the window seat next to some old guy who kept looking at me. Ugh, what a perve.

When we landed, I got my suitcases and went outside. I heard a car honk at me and turned around. It was a police cruiser. I just got here and the police stop me, great. I walked up to the cruiser and said, "Umm, sir, I did nothing wrong."

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the policeman asked.

"Just Bella-wait how do you know my name?" I asked him. Did the Phoenix police station send him my record? All I ever got in trouble for was partying too loud and drinking. I told them who my step-dad was and they always left me off the hook, but put it my record. At least I didn't have to go to jail....

The man in the car chuckled and stepped out of the car. I was frozen and knew better than to run from the police. I put my hands above my head and he started laughing. I was confused as hell. He walked over to me and....hugged me? "Hey Bells. I'm Charlie, your dad. We talked on the phone."

I put my arms around him to hug him back and said, "Hey Charlie...you don't mind if I call you that do you?" He shook his head and we released our embrace. "Good." It didn't matter if he liked it or not, there was no way I was going to call him 'Dad' or 'Daddy'. I called adults by their first name and they should be glad I respect them.

He chuckled again and walked into the cruiser. I followed after him and sat in the passenger seat. After a few minutes of silence, Charlie said curiously, "So you really thought I was going to arrest you?"

"How was I supposed to know you were a police officer." I said innocently.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't tell you I was Chief of Police here." he said proudly.

"Sorry, Chief. Renee didn't bring it up."

"Hmph." Charlie said. I don't know if he was upset because I called him Chief or because Renee didn't tell me his occupation....or maybe it was just the word, 'Renee.' After all, she did leave him when she had me. Whichever taboo I said, I wouldn't bring up any of them again.

We made some small talk in the car. He learned a little about me and I learned a little about him. I didn't tell him what I was like in Phoenix, he was the 'chief of police' 't wanna get him worried. And I don't think I will be anything like I was before here in Forks. I highly doubt the small little town of Forks knew how to party.

His house was, as he told me, fifteen minutes from my new highschool. I had to wear a uniform and school started at 8:30 in the morning. Blah, that sucked. The only good thing was that he bought me a truck. I didn't have a car back home, so I guess that the old truck will have to do for now.

Charlie ordered pizza for dinner and we talked a little bit. The inside of the house was.... nice. There was a living room with a plasma screen T.V., a kitchen, no dining room, one bathroom, a room for Charlie, a room for me, and an attic. Charlie said he never used the attic since it was so dusty and small.

My room was about the same size of the one I had in Phoenix and Charlie bought me a desk 'so I could do my homework.' Looks like I won't be using that so much.

Instead, I put my favorite books and my laptop there. On the nightstand I put my iHome, a picture of me and Ange, a picture of me and Renee, and a different picture of me and Austin. We were both drunk in the picture; I was on his back for a piggy back ride with a beer bottle in one hand and my other hand around his neck while he was grabbing my ass and had a huge grin on his face.I laughed and rolled my eyes. I used to laugh at how ridiculous we _looked_ and now I'm laughing at how ridiculous we _acted_.

Right when I was done organizing my room, drops of water fell on my head. I curiously looked up and groaned. Since it was raining, there was a leak. I thought about calling Charlie to go fix it but I decided I might as well go myself so I could get used to the house.

I went to the kitchen and got some duct tape and a bucket. I walked up to my room and put the bucket down where I saw a small puddle on the floor. I was about to go up to the attic when I noticed there was nothing falling in the bucket. No drops of water, no more leak. I was confused and touched the wet spot on my head. There definitely was a leak...how did it stop?

I decided to shrug it off and changed into my tank top and shorts to go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be Sunday and I had to go pick up my new uniform. Then it would be Monday and I had my first day of school at Forks High School.

As I fell asleep, a chill came by me. It went from my cheek down to my shoulders. Before I could even open my eyes, the chill left. Creepy...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EPOV

Today, according to my eavesdropping on Charlie while he was on the phone, was supposed to be very interesting. His daughter is supposed to be coming to live with him. I don't know anything about her and Charlie doesn't either. Renee supposedly ran away with their daughter when she was born. Wow, what a bitch.

"Renee what are you talking about?" I heard Charlie say into the phone. I stepped closer to him so I could hear. It's still funny bow I could be so close to a human and they wouldn't even know.

"Charlie, she's bad news. She comes home drunk and is out all night partying. Her school calls the house a lot because she's misbehaving in school and skips." His ex-wife said into the phone.

"I don't care! I haven't seen her a day in my life and I'm going to change that. I haven't pressed charges yet but I could and she would have to come visit me whether you liked it or not." Charlie said angrily into the phone. I've never seen Charlie this angry before and even though he couldn't hurt me, I stepped back.

"What about what Isabella wants?" the female voice yelled into the phone, obviously just as angry as Charlie was.

"She's the one that called me! Not vice-versa!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that I'm not sure if you can handle her. I've been putting up with her for seventeen years! I know her."

"Are you trying to say I can't be a good father? You can't even know that! And if you were world's best mother, why would Isabella be coming to live with me." Silence on the other line....looks like Charlie's in deep shit sighed and said,"Look, if she becomes a burden, I'll send her back to you, but I doubt that will happen."

"Whatever you say Charles, she'll be landing in about an hour so you should go meet her in the airport." Renee said.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later." Charlie said and hung up. He got his jacket on and walked to bis cruiser to pick up Isabella.

I heard a voice yell upstairs,"Edward!!! What's happening?" My sister Alice said.

Maybe I should tell you about me and my family.... and why Charlie can't see us.

We're ghosts. No superpowers just being able to be invisible. And surprisingly, we're not dead. We're under a spell. How did this happen? Well it's a long story and all because of _me_.

About one hundred years ago in 1918, I had a pretty awesome life. I had two loving parents who gave birth to me and my brother and sister. Even though we were triplets, it was funny how we were all different sizes. Emmett, born five minutes before me, was bigger and brawnier than Alice and I. Mary Alice, usually called Alice, was younger than me by eight minutes and was the smallest of the three of us. I was the white cream in the oreo cookie-in the middle. I was not as brawny as Emmett and not as short as Alice. Triplets were rare among our town so we always got special treatment and because of my parent's job, we were rich.

I was the most popular guy in my highschool ever since I was a freshmen. I was the star quarterback on the football team, I got good grades, and the ladies loved me. I was what you might call nowadays a womanizer or a player. I stayed with a girl for about a week filled of sex and then left her to go find a new girl for another week and then the sequence would just continue over and over again. For me, it was like the circle of life.

During my time, my behavior was not usual and people didn't like it. My parents had wanted me to find a wife for myself like Alice had Jasper and Emmett had Rosalie. That just didn't seem possible for me.

So one weekend, I'm walking around outside when I see this beautiful woman staring at me. I flashed her my famous crooked smile and walked over to her. She seemed shocked by my presence at first but then smiled back at me. We got into a flirty conversation and I asked her on a date. After a week, I dumped her, like I always did.

She insisted that instead we meet at her place so we could just get to it. I immediately agreed, breakup sex is pretty good. She gave me the address and said she would need to go get freshened up.

Little did I know that this encounter would change my life drastically.

I went to the place she told me to go to and exactly at the right time. She was nowhere to be seen but all of a sudden I heard a cackling laugh and I knew I was dead meat.

In came the temptress, witch, or siren, either name fit her perfectly, and she turned from the beautiful creature I saw all this week into an old wrinkled woman with boils all over her face and body. I cringed and she made another cackling laugh. She started calling me a pig and many other curse words known to man at that time. I was confused but as much as I wanted to run, my feet were literally stuck to the ground.

She laughed as I tried to struggle to get free. She told me she knew the way I treated women and never loved them. She said she wouldn't become another one of those woman and soon no one would either.

At that very second, my family came in: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. There were horrified looks on their faces as five men dragged them near me and the witch.

She said some words I didn't understand but Carlisle apparently did. He kept yelling, "No! Please don't do this to my family! We can repay you in any way possible!" All the witch did was laugh more in between the words she was saying.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were crying while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett tried to comfort them. I wasn't crying but I still wish I had someone to comfort me.

When the witch was done, she started speaking to us and said, "Look! Look what you've become!"

I looked at the large mirror she held out for us. I gasped at what I saw...nothing. Just the clothes I was wearing were appearing in the mirror. I hoped that this was all just a nightmare.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie started to cry again. The witch was full out laughing by now and explained to us what we were-undead ghosts put under a spell.

The only way to fix the spell was for me to find true and mutual love. The witch fell on the ground laughing when she told us that.

My family and I flew away together to a small town called Forks were we could get away from the witch's clutches. We found an old house with an attic were to this day we currently reside.

Everyone has adjusted to being a ghost so far and we realised that this was going to be our reality forever. We don't age though either. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I are trapped in our 17 year old bodies. Carlisle and Esme are stuck at 34.

As long as we keep our invisible form and keep quiet, no one notices us-except for other ghosts like my family. Although, the only real person we eavesdrop on is Charlie… while Alice eavesdrop on anyone who comes by her. And Emmett...he actually went on a road trip with some random strangers.

The other form we have is to look human. If we concentrate enough on something, we can hold it, throw it, touch it, or whatever our non-beating and exsiting hearts want to do. After many years, of practice, my family has perfected it and it helps us feel even more human. To go up the next level, Alice likes to go to the mall to go get us-well technically steal- clothes for us to wear while we are in human form. We only use it when we are around each other.

Ever since this happened, I've been trying to convince everyone I'm not the same person I used to be. I doubt they believe me.

Some days, Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper would drag me in my invisible form and we would check out the girls in Forks High School to see if any of them appealed to me. I always had the same answer-no.

And even if I did, who would love a ghost?

Back to the matter at hand, Alice is flying downstairs wanting to know what's happening. I told her what I heard and she squealed. "You think maybe the spell will be broken?" she said excitedly. By now, everyone was downstairs listening.

I laughed and said, "I don't know why you keep throwing girls at me. I told you, I've changed." Everyone started rolling their eyes. "This girl is trouble anyway-her own mother said it."

"Sounds like a certain guy I know." Rosalie said as she sat on the couch, avoiding my eyes. Emmett looked at me and then followed her.

"So what exactly do you know about her?" Jasper said.

I told them exactly everything I heard and Alice grinned. "Maybe I can be friends with her!"

Rosalie stood up and said,. "Aly, you can't be serious! She's....human."

"But Rosie! Life here is getting so boring! Maybe she can make it better."

I snorted and went up to the attic. Charlie thought it was small, but he just never saw the part we have been hiding for so many years. I pushed down the part of wood which was loose and stepped into my home. It was the size of five large rooms and we split it up into four rooms-I was the only one to have my own room. It doesn't mean I couldn't hear them in their rooms. Who knew ghosts had sex?

About an hour and a half later, my family came upstairs and I heard Charlie come home. He ordered pizza and ate it in the kitchen with his daughter. Mmm...pizza. I missed pizza. Since I'm a ghost, I can't eat. Emmett was most upset with this news, and we tried to eat anything- it just ended up as a huge mess on the floor.

After they were done eating, I heard the girl go upstairs to her new room. Then I saw Alice start creeping downstairs. "Alice what are you doing?" I whispered to her.

"I wanna see her!" she whispered back.

"No, it's too risky. Let her get used to everything around here and then we can go see her."

Alice folded her arms and said, "I'm going and you can't change my mind."

"What will I do if you make a mistake?" I said. Knowing Alice she would probably go on and talk to the girl and tell her our secret before she even said hi, or in our case, 'Boo'.

Alice grinned mischievously and said, "You could come with me…"

I scowled at her and she started walking towards the door. I sighed and walked towards her. "Fine…just don't say a word." She nodded and smiled.

We made our way to the girl's room, that used to be a guest room, and I saw her.

She had to be about 17 or 18 and was absolutely beautiful. She was wearing skinny jeans, a brown tank-top, and a denim vest. Her shirt was small so it was at about the height of her belly button and showed a red lace bra she was flaunting. She looked to be about a C-cup and had breathtaking curves. I suddenly felt rock hard….wow I haven't had one of those in years-maybe even decades.

I turned around and saw Alice covering her mouth with her hand, clearly laughing at noticing my problem. I glared at her and then looked back to my angel, my goddess. She was busy organizing her room. I saw the books she put on her desk and was surprised. She liked classics?

All though I was impressed, I didn't expect this of someone that looked like her.

Then she started to put things on her nightstand. I really wanted to check out the music she had when she started putting picture frames next to her music player. There was a picture of her and another female, one of her and someone I recognized from Charlie's old photo albums to be Renee, and then there was one that stood out. It was a picture of her and some guy, obviously drunk, having the time of their lives. I could see the look of love and lust in his eyes, knowing that look from seeing it in a reflection of myself, as he grabbed her ass while she was on his back with a beer bottle in one hand with a look that just represented…happiness.

Bella, as I heard Charlie call her earlier, laughed at the picture and then went on with organizing her room again. I was upset to know she was taken, but secretly hoped that they would break up. Even though I will probably never have a chance with her, it's good to know that the dumbass in the picture probably won't see her again for a long time.

When she was done, the rain outside had caused a leak from the attic. Uh oh. Bella went downstairs, probably to tell Charlie, while Alice and I rushed upstairs to fix the leak. When I was finished, Alice stayed upstairs and I went back to see Bella. I saw her looking questioningly at a bucket she placed in her room while she had the ring of duct tape rolled around her wrist.

Apparently, we hadn't thought the plan through. Luckily, she ignored it and decided to torture me more. She started undressing from the outfit she had been in before to a skimpy pair of shorts and a tank top. My eyes were wide and I was hard...again.

Bella went to her bed and laid down. I couldn't fight the feeling anymore to go over there and touch her. I stroked her cheek and without taking my hand away from her body, went down to her shoulder. She shivered but her eyes remained closed. I was just about to touch the place I really wanted to when something dragged me away.

I turned around and saw Alice and Emmett take me up to the attic. I was expecting a lecture but instead Emmett just said, "Next time be more careful." while Alice smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and when they were gone, snuck back downstairs to see Bella.

I watched her sleep until it was morning time and her beautiful eyelashes began to flutter. I quickly went back upstairs and thought about what just happened.

Could Alice be right? Could Bella be the one to break the spell? I guess there will be no harm whatsoever in trying....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I really liked the alerts, favorites, and reviews I got for chapter 1! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Sorry it took so long, I had a little bit of writer's block for this chapter but hopefully you guys still like it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2:

When I woke up in the morning, something felt out of place. I felt cold. I could hear something lightly hitting the house by my window outside. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Oh yeah...I'm in Forks now. All rain and no sun.

I got dressed and then went to go have breakfast. Charlie was at work and I had to go to school to pick up my uniform.

When I got in my truck, it roared to life, quite literally, and I jumped. I waited a few minutes for my heart to restart and then made my way through the rain to Forks High School.

There was a sign that said 'Office' so as I got out of my truck, I followed the sign. I opened the door and there was a lady, with wrinkles on her face indicating her age, who smiled at me as I walked in. "Hello, dear, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Hi-just Bella." I said as polite as I could. I really hated the name Isabella.

The lady smiled at me again and I wondered what she was doing here at school. Doesn't she have a million cats at her house to feed or something? She handed me a package that was on her desk and said, "Well, just Bella," the lady started, chuckling at her on joke. "Your uniform is in here and if it's not the right size, just send it back to the company and they'll replace it. All the books you need are in your locker. In the package I also gave you your locker combination and number, your class schedule, and a map of the school. You might want to study the map tonight so you won't be lost."

I nodded and knew I was so not going to do that. "Ok, dear, get some rest for your big day tomorrow. Your teachers will be available if you need help catching up with your classes."

I smiled at her and mumbled my thanks. I made my way back to my truck and put the package in the passenger seat next to me as my truck roared to life again. This time, I didn't jump.

As I got home, I opened the package and saw my uniform. It was a white button up blouse that looked too tight, a skirt that was really short, black tights, and a sweater vest with Forks High School written on it in elegant script. Apparently, Charlie must have thought I would have the body of a 13 year old.

I spent the rest of my day on my laptop, sending emails to Renee, Angela, Austin, and some of my other 'friends.' The email to Austin was the hardest to write. On top of the millions of voice mails, calls, and texts, Austin also had it in him to send me millions of emails saying how much he loved me and missed me and wanted me to come home. I sighed as I wrote him my response: _Forks is home now. Take care of yourself,hun. Luv ya too._

Charlie called me down for dinner and surprise! We had pizza again. If we have pizza again tonight. I think I might actually cook myself.

After dinner, I went back on my laptop and signed on to MSN. Bad descion.

Austin was online. I quickly blocked him, but apparently, not quick enough.

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: Hey sexy._

I didn't respond.

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: Bells i kno ur online_

I didn't respond again.

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: Don't make me jump on a plan to Forks now_

I gave up fighting with him, since I knew he really would get on a plane. That's just so Austin.

_Rain, Rain, Go Away says: Austin, dont b stupid_

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: Bells i miss u, Ange misses u, every1 misses u_

_Rain, Rain, Go Away says: Sure...has Lauren come to c u yet?_

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: That has nothin 2 do w/ u n me_

I knew it. Lauren was one of my 'friends' who wanted to get with Austin. I think next to Phil, she was the person most excited for me to leave.

_Rain, Rain, Go Away says: W.e. Look, im tired, i have skool 2moro. ttylz_

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: I love you, babe_

_Rain, Rain, Go Away says: I kno._

_I !uV u 4 3V3r B3!!$ says: u luv me bk rite_

_Rain, Rain, Go Away: yeah. ttylz_

_Rain, Rain, Go Away has signed off._

I turned off my laptop and then went to take a shower. When I came back in, I climbed in my bed. Even the bed was cold here. I shivered and then pulled the covers up.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing at 7:30. Ugh, it's way too early to be up. I hit the off button, but the strange thing was, it turned back on a few minutes later.

I cursed at my alarm clock as I got my uniform out. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on the white blouse. It showed some cleavage, but, hey, I would like to be able to breathe. The skirt was several inches above my knee. It barely classified as a skirt in my book, but I didn't like skirts much anyway. The tights were a few sizes too small so I wore my own black tights that had lots of holes in them. To top it all off, I wore my red and black Ed Hardy sneakers. I refused to even look at the ugly sweater vest once more.

I quickly put on my cherry chap stick and then applied some black eyeliner and mascara. I let my chocolate colored hair down. It was wavy with curly ringlets at the end. As I looked in the mirror in the bathroom, I thought I looked ok and good enough for school...this school.

After eating my favorite breakfast, two strawberry Poptarts, I grabbed my black hoodie and my bookbag and was out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot at Forks High. I was greeted by a boy who was obviously a geek. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Um, hi Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella." I said and he nodded and continued staring at me. I rolled my eyes and said,"And you are?"

"Eric...Eric Yorkie." He said and took his hand out for me to shake it. I stared at his hand like he was crazy. Who the hell shook hands in this century? Especially in high school?

Eric quickly pulled his hand back, embarassed that I didn't show a response. "So Bella, what's your first class?"

"English." I said after looking at my class schedule.

"Cool, me too. Want me to walk you there?"

"Sure." I said. Of course, I didn't listen to the office lady. Why would I want to study a map of the school building?

He smiled at me and I could tell he was nervous. I rolled my eyes and followed him as he walked me to my English class room. When we got there, I noticed he didn't walk in. "Aren't you coming in?" I said.

"Umm...actually, I forgot I don't have this class. I'll see you later Bella." Eric said and then walked away.

I shook my head at the way he was acting while I found a seat in the back. It was like he never talked to a girl before.

Someone walked me to each of my classes. Some of the boys were definitely more flirtatious and hotter than Eric and they didn't seem nervous. I flirted a little back, nothing much though. I didn't come to Forks to get a boyfriend. If I wanted that, then I would have just stayed home with Austin.

By the time lunch came, I sat with a boy named Mike, who walked me to lunch and kept annoyingly call me 'Izzy', and a bunch of his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Bella." Mike said as he sat down next to me. I waved to everyone at the table and they all turned their attention to me. I didn't want the attention, so I looked away.

"Hey, I'm Jessica." The girl next to me said.

"Hey." I said back to her.

"I see you've got the attention of all the boys today."

I rolled my eyes and said,"Wish I didn't."

Jessica and I quickly got into a conversation about perves to stay away from here, different types of music, what we like to do, and a bunch of other things. Jess was really cool to talk to and she reminded me a lot of Angela. I could tell most of the boys were pissed at her because she was taking away their time to talk to me. Thank God for Jess. I may have even made my first friend here.

When lunch was over and I separated from Jessica, a guy that was sitting at the table with us walked up to me. He was by far the hottest guy I've seen in this school. I smiled at him and he said,"Hey Bella, I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake."

"Ok, Jake." I said and he smiled at me. "Did you come here just to introduce yourself or where you going to ask me something else?"

"No, that was about it." He said and chuckled. He wasn't nervous or flirty like the other boys. He was confident but not smug. This guy has potential.

I laughed and said,"I'll see you around then."

"Sure sure." He said and then walked away. He quickly turned around to look at me and I smiled at him again. He waved and smiled back at me while walking with his friends in the opposite direction of me.

A minute later, some guy named Tyler, who was sitting at the table with us, asked if he could walk me to my next class. I sighed and agreed. The whole way there, he kept trying to put his arm around my shoulder, but I kept shrugging him off. He was one of the perves Jessica had warned me about.

While walking with Tyler, some girl bumped shoulders with me. She flipped her hair and said,"Watch where your going, slut."

Oh, hell no. Bitch, it's on.

"I'm sorry, whore. I think your mixed up. I'm not the one wearing the cheer leading uniform." I said to her and looked at her up and down with disgust.

She gasped and so did her two followers, in watching cheer leading uniforms as well, behind her. Some people stopped what they were doing to watch the scene going on. "OMG! You like did soooo not say that to me!"

I laughed in her face. Great, I'm dealing with a girl who says 'OMG' and 'like' constantly. Girls like her really need to brighten their vocabulary. "Yeah, I like sooo did." I said mimicking her and then flipped my hair with my hand, trying to act like her.

She and her followers glared at me. I glared back at them. Finally after about five minutes, the stupid strawberry blond said,"Do you know who I am?"

"No, but let me guess. Head cheerleader with a nose job that entitles you to give head to every guy she meets."

"I'm fucking Tanya Denali! I run this school!" She yelled out.

"Should I be impressed?"

"No, you should be scared."

"Yeah, scared of your face." I snorted.

She scowled at me and said,"Isabella Swan, this is not the last you'll here of me."

"Aww, I'm touched. You know my name." I said, placing my hand on my heart, the sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Whatever. Kate, Irina! Let's go!" Tanya said and her little posse glared at me and then walked away....but of course, not without flipping her hair again.

Tyler, who had been watching the whole thing with out saying a word, said to me. "Damn, Bella, that was hot. Throw in some mud and you and Tanya would have had the best cat fight ever."

I rolled my eyes and then we continued walking to our next class.

By the end of the day, almost half the teachers in school were pissed with me because I refused to call them by their last names. I also made sure to memorize where all my classes were so I wouldn't have to need someones help to get around. Flirty perves isn't the best way to go on with my day.

When I was walking to my truck, someone called my name. I turned around and saw Jessica with the most of the kids we were sitting down with us at lunch. "What's up?" I said.

"We're going to hang out at the diner now. Wanna come with?" Jessica said.

"Yeah." I said and internally added, _I've got nothing better to do._

"Cool. We're going have to split up though. Some of us don't have cars." Jess said a little peeved. I wonder who doesn't have a car...

Jessica and a girl named Chelsea came with me in my truck and told me directions on how to get to the diner.

"So, I heard you and Tanya had a cat fight today." Jess said.

"And..." I said.

"That's awesome! That bitch needs to learn her place. She thinks she's all fucking that." Chelsea said.

"Good thing I'm here, then." I said and they giggled.

A few minutes later, we stopped at the diner and I saw that Jake was there. When he saw me, the bored look on his face disappeared and he smiled at me. We exchanged hellos and I slid into the booth after Jess and Chelsea did. I was now sitting across from him. Next to Jake was Mike and Tyler. Great.

We all made a little small talk and then the waitress came to take our orders.

"What do you kids want?" She said.

Jessica and Chelsea both ordered a salad while the guys ordered burgers. When it was my turn to order I said, "I'll have a cheese burger and a coke."

The waitress nodded and then left. "Bells, do you know how many calories are in what you just ordered?" Chelsea said.

"A lot?" I said. She nodded and then looked at me in surprise. "Who cares?" I said.

"A girl who eats meat. I like it." Tyler said and winked at me.

"Too bad." I said and everyone laughed at him.

All of us talked and ate until about 5:00 and then we went home. Jake was actually a really cool person and hoped to hang out with him more.

As we were walking out, Jake saw my truck and said, "Nice set of wheels."

"Let's see what you drive." I said, mad at him for making fun of my car. He pointed to his car and I blurted out, "Wow, nice car."

He chuckled and said, "Yeah, I know."

"It's a 1986 Black Volkswagen Rabbit, right?"

He looked at me surprised and said, "How did you know that?"

"Austin was into cars." I said.

He had a curious look on his face but then it changed it into a smile. "Maybe I'll take you for a ride some day."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." I said flirting back.

"Maybe you two should get a room." Tyler said, clearly annoyed.

"See ya, Black."

"Bye, Swan." he said.

I got in my truck and then Chelsea and Jessica were saying things like, "Jake totally loves you!" and started gushing about the way he was looking at me and how we should go out on a date.

When I said no, Jessica said, "Why not? You have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?"

"Kind of." I said and they were confused. I told them about Austin and what's going on with him and they seemed to understand...a little.

"I don't get it still. Just tell that Austin guy to fuck off." Chelsea said.

I laughed and said, "I wish I could. He's really nice and probably just needs to get used to time without me."

After dropping them back at their houses, I went back to my house. Charlie wasn't there yet so I went straight to my room. I did my home work, which was very easy. Even if I don't like school doesn't mean I'm not smart. I could have got honors back at Phoenix if it wasn't for all the ditching and being a 'wise-ass', as Angela called me often.

6:00 came and Charlie still wasn't home. I took a shower and put my tank top and shorts. After changing, I heard the front door open and voices downstairs. Charlie wasn't alone.

I wanted to stay in my room but Charlie yelled, "Bells, come down here! I want you to meet some people."

I sighed and made my way downstairs, I put on a robe, hoping whoever Charlie's friends were weren't perves. When I got downstairs, Charlie was in the living room with some guy in a wheelchair and a familiar boy about my age...

"Hey Swan, nice to see you again." Jake said. He started checking me out and I scowled at him.

"Hey Jake." I said and made sure the short robe was covering me up enough.

"I see you two have already met."Charlie said and raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and Jake chuckled. "Bells, this is Billy Black, Jake's dad. Billy, this is my daughter, Bella."

"Hey, Billy." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Charlie hasn't stopped talking about you coming since you called." Billy said and I smiled.

"We're gonna watch the game. There's pizza in the fridge..." Charlie began. He was probably a little embarrassed with Billy's statement.

"I already ate." I said and was glad I did eat.

"Ok. Jake, you gonna hang out with Bells?"

"Yes, sir Chief." Jake said. Charlie chuckled and then sat on the couch to put the game on.

"Come on, Jake." I said and made my way upstairs with Jake following me like a puppy.

"Nice outfit, Bells." Jake said and smirked.

"I saw your appreciation already." I said. He smirked again and we walked into my room.

Jake was looking all over my room and I sat on the chair for my desk. I wanted to sit on the bed, but didn't want to give him any ideas. "This your boyfriend." Jake said and picked up the picture of Austin.

"Maybe...what does it matter to you?" I said and smirked at his worried expression.

"I dunno, just asking." He tried to say nonchalantly as he put the picture back where it was and glared at it.

I raised and eyebrow at him and laughed. Then I felt the eerie coldness brush against my shoulder. I shivered and said, "Jake aren't you cold."

He laughed at me and said, "I'm used to this weather by now. You should start getting used to it too." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

We talked and flirted a little more. We listened to music and I told him about my life back in Phoenix and he listened with great fascination. "I would've liked to see that side of you." he said and winked.

"Of course you would." I said.

An hour later, Billy yelled out that they had to go. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Yup." I said. "And don't tell anyone you were here."

"And why not?"

"Don't want everyone to think I'm easy." I said and winked at him. He was speechless as I closed the door on his face. I fell asleep shortly after he left. Again, coldness took over me.

The next morning, I got changed like yesterday and right when I was about to hop in my truck, I heard a car honking. I turned around and saw Jake's Rabbit waiting for me. "Black, are you stalking me?"

He chuckled and said,"I just wanted to pick you up for school. Give your poor truck a break."

I scowled at him, but got in the passenger seat anyway. He smiled and I said, "Just drive." The window was open and a bug breeze blew in the car. It creeped me out but Jake didn't look bothered.

When we got to school, a lot of people looked at us like we were a couple. Right now, I'm just trying to send Jake an I-just-want-to-be-friends vibe but I can tell he doesn't want to return that same vibe.

School was boring to say the least. Jake walked me to most of my classes and when he couldn't Mike or Tyler gladly filled his place. It was easier with Jake, since he always found a way to make me laugh and wasn't checking out my ass 24/7.

At the end of the day, I went with Jessica, Chelsea, Jake, Mike, and Tyler to the diner again. I ended up sitting in between Jake and Tyler this time.

At around 6:00, the check came. I forgot my wallet in Jake's car so I asked him if I could go get it. He gave me the keys and I walked outside to the parking lot.

It was really dark outside so it took me a few minutes to find Jake's car. I opened the passenger seat of the car where my book bag was and bent down to get my wallet.

Before I could even get my money out, someone smacked my ass. I turned around and expected to see a mugger or a rapist, but instead Tyler stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Tyler?" I said.

He pushed me up against the car and pinned my wrists to the car. He came close to my face and said, "You."

Tyler tried to press his lips to mine, but I quickly turned my head. He caressed my face and I cringed.

All of a sudden, a strong blast of wind came by. Tyler backed up and looked surprised. He then made his way over to me again but this time I hit his groin with my knee making him yelp in pain. I pushed Tyler completely off me with him still whimpering and cursing. Like at night, I felt utterly cold, but this time all over my body.

"Bella?" I heard Jake say. He came next to me and then saw Tyler. "What happened?"

I told Jake what happened and saw the anger in Jake's face grow. He pushed Tyler to the ground and then said to me,"Bella, get in the car."

I nodded and before I got inside, the coldness left me. I texted Jessica and Chelsea about what happened and said that Jake and I would pay them back tomorrow.

"You ok, Bells?" Jake asked me for the millionth time.

"I'm alive aren't I?" I said. Jake sighed and then nodded. "Just don't tell Charlie anything."

"I promise." He said truthfully.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I thanked Jake for taking me home and gave him a hug. "See ya tomorrow." I said.

"I'll be here bright and early." Jake said and smiled. I smiled back at him and waved as he drove away.

When I got inside, I went upstairs and quickly took a shower. I did some homework and then went to bed. I expected the coldness to engulf me again, but it gently just touched my cheek and then left.

Being in Forks is getting weirder and weirder.... and not to mention creepier and creepier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

EPOV

I watched as Bella drive away in that stupid Jacob Black's car and sighed. For some reason, I feel so attached to her. I can't explain it.

The night before yesterday, I read over her shoulder as she sent her emails to her friends and her mom. I could tell she missed some of them. And then she sent an email to some guy. I mentally scowled at the guy I didn't even know. Bella said she loved him still. I was worried but when I looked at her face, she looked annoyed. Maybe she doesn't love him. She left her room to go eat and had another conversation with that guy. Again she said she loved him, but had the same annoyed look on her face.

Then she went to take a shower. As much as I would have _loved _to see Bella fully naked, I gave her some space and laid down on her bed. When she came back in, she walked towards the bed. Her wet hair was in wild curls and she was in her usual tank top and shorts. I felt as if she knew I was there and was walking towards _me. _I smiled at her and she climbed onto the bed. I rolled over to make space for her. She shivered and then closed her eyes as she pulled up her covers. I then remembered she couldn't see me and just wanted to sleep. I stayed where I was and watched Bella sleep.

In the morning, her alarm clock went off. She reached over me to turn it off and went back to sleep. I didn't want to see her get in trouble so I set it to wake her up in another ten minutes. When it went off again, she cursed at it and I stifled a chuckle. She was really cute when she was angry. She put her uniform on and I could just imagine role-playing with her: sexy teacher and naughty student. I was pulled out of my fantasy when I heard her truck go on outside.

The rest of that day without Bella was boring. I went up to see my family. It took forever for her to come home. Then about an hour later, Charlie's friend Billy, a frequent visitor to the house, came. And he brought his son, ugh. They seemed to know each other and I saw the way he looked at her. She was in her pajamas and a robe. I wanted to tell him that no one could see her or even think about her when she's dressed in barely nothing, but I held my control in. They then went upstairs to Bella's room. They were flirting and I fought the urge to kick his ass right there. I sat down next to Bella and watched the two of them, well mostly Bella, and made sure nothing more than flirting was going on. I don't think I could have handled any more than that.

So here I am, in her room, waiting for her to come home. Looking at the clock in her room.

9:00

10:00

11:00

12:00

1:00

2:00

3:00

4:00

4:45

4: 55

5:00

5:01

5:20

Ugh, where is Bella? It's sad to see how obsessed I'm getting with her and how depressed and anxious I get without her, even though she doesn't even know about it or about me.

After about a half hour later, I got fed up with waiting so I went around town to look for her.

When I found her, I was pissed at what I saw.

There stood Bella, the Bella I have been fantasizing about for the past few days, pinned up against a car. She looked so defenseless. The perve that had her there was smiling at her.

Without thinking, I quickly flew over to her and pushed him back. I embraced her in a big hug and she shivered. I didn't want to let her go but I knew she was probably uncomfortable and cold, so I let go and watched that Jacob kid go comfort her.

I sighed and made my way back to Charlie's house and I saw Bella giving Jacob a hug. He had his hand on the small of her back. The picture broke my heart...and maybe I'm too late to win hers.

Before she went to sleep, I quickly snuck down to see her. I kissed her cheek and then watched her fall asleep like I had been doing for so long.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it though it's really just a filler. =P**

**And _no _Jake and Bella will not become a couple for those of you who were probably worried about that.**

**So with that being said....please review, Pm me, send suggestions, and alert/favorite this story! Luv ya all!**

**Muahz xoxo,**

** ~*Margi*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story! Luv ya all! This chapter, Bella starts getting more suspicious about the ghosts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, just this story plot.**

**Chapter 3:**

Besides the constant coldness that comes over me when I'm at home, and that one time with Tyler, I've been adjusting to Forks pretty well. My friends consist of Jessica, Chelsea, Jake, and Mike. Tyler sometimes sits with us but I do my best to ignore him all the time. Jessica and Chelsea can be a little girly at times, but other than that they're really fun to hang out with. Jake is really awesome to hang out with, even though his flirting is starting to get on my nerves.

Today, Jessica told me that she's having a party on her house. I agreed to go, probably just to laugh at how lame it would be. I doubt they would even have alcohol.

After school, Chelsea and Jessica wanted to go to Port Angeles to get something to wear. Apparently they 'absolutely need my advice on what to wear for the party.' I grabbed my purse and my credit card and then we were off to Port Angeles in my truck. They told me directions on how to get there and what store they wanted to go to.

When we got to the store, Jessica and Chelsea got really giddy. For a second I felt like I was babysitting them. They dragged me into the store and kept asking me opinions on what to buy. I helped Chelsea pick out a black short dress with black heels and for Jessica a halter top and a pair of shorts, with heels matching her shirt

I thought we were done when I finished helping them, but as I walked out of the store, they dragged me back in. "No way, Bells. We came here to shop for all of us, so you're picking something out too." Jessica said.

I groaned and said, "I don't want anything _here_."

"Stop being such a baby. We're not leaving until you find something to wear." Chelsea said.

I groaned again and began looking around the store. _Sluty clothes, Sluttier clothes, Extreme Sluty clothes....._ my thoughts were about the same with every outfit I saw.

I was about to give up hope when something fell to the ground in front of me. I picked them up and was about to put them back on the rack when I saw what it was. It was a blazing red tube top and a short black denim. It was probably the most unrevealing outfit in the store. I immediately ran to the cashier and just got the credit card, the one my mom told Phil to get for me, out. I paid for it and didn't even bother to look at the size or price. As long as I could just get out of here.

"Glad you found something you liked." Chelsea said.

"Did you even try it on?" Jessica said.

"Umm...no. I just loved it so much I wanted to buy it right away." I told both of them. Even though it was a lie, I had to admit it looked pretty cute.

They smiled at me and obviously believed my lie. "Can't wait to see what Jake does when he sees you in that." Chelsea said. While smirking and winking at me. I scowled at her and she and Jess laughed.

"Seriously, Bells, people are gonna think your a lesbo if you don't go on a date soon." Jessica said.

I put my arm around Jessica and said, "Aww, baby, you got a problem with that?"

She looked at me like I was crazy and I started laughing. "You actually thought I was serious." I said in between laughs. Chelsea started laughing with me while Jess scowled at me. "Plus, Austin wouldn't like to hear if I did have another boyfriend. He would probably buy a plane ticket and come over here to beat his ass."

"That sucks." Chelsea said, while Jess nodded in agreement.

"Who's up for ice cream?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Me!" Chelsea said like a little girl. Me and Jess laughed at her and then went to the ice cream store I spotted a couple of blocks away. Isn't it true that chocolate makes everything better? And ice cream? What better way to get your mind off something than chocolate ice cream?

After eating our ice cream, we went back to my truck. "Wait, Bells....can you do me a favor." Jessica asked.

"That depends on what it is." I said.

"For the party....we need some alcohol. Do you think you can get it?"

"Jeez Jess, we know she looks almost like she's 21, but what if they don't believe her." Chelsea said. "Do you have a fake I.D. or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." I said and took it out of my purse. Jessica and Chelsea gaped at it like it was a piece of gold.

"Wow, you actually have one. How did you get it?" Chelsea said, still admiring the I.D.

I rolled my eyes and said, "_All _of the kids in my hometown in Phoenix have one. It's no biggie."

"Well...will you get the alcohol for us?" Jess asked.

"Sure." I said and shrugged.

"Awesome, there's a liquor store here in Port Angeles just five blocks down. I have $50 so I'm trusting your judgement on what to buy." Jessica said.

Like she said, five blocks down was the liquor store. I went in and started looking around. I got some cases of Beck's beer and some tequila. When I was finished, I went to the cash register. The guy looked at me up and down and licked his lips. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "How much is everything?" I asked him.

"$85." He said, I got out my wallet and took out my credit car, putting Jess' money away. "Can I see your, I.D.?" He asked annoyingly, looking at a sign that said 'Make sure to ask _every _person for their I.D.!' I'm pretty sure his boss put that there just for him.

I knew what to do by heart. And he was so easy too. I smiled seductively at him and took out my I.D. while leaning over the counter, showing the cleavage from the shirt I changed into after school.

He gulped and attempted what he thought was a seductive smile also. I wanted to cringe back or roll my eyes, but I had to stay in character. "Ok, you're good." he said and winked while giving me back my I.D.

I smiled at him again and paid for the beer. I took back my credit card and right when I was about to leave he said, "Hey, I get out in an hour. Wanna go to the-"

"Sorry, I'm busy." I said and walked out. My truck was parked right in front of the store and I saw Jessica and Chelsea with their mouths open in disbelief.

I gave them the alcohol to hold onto and Chelsea spoke first. "Bella, your amazing!"

I rolled my eyes and Jessica said, "You know he's still staring at the truck."

I sighed and started driving. "Whatever. Jess your parents left already right."

"Yeah, they think I'm sleeping over at Chels' house."

"Vice versa here." Chelsea said.

When we hit a red light, I dug in my purse and gave Jessica her $50 back. She looked confused and said,"How did you pay for the-"

"Credit card. Don't worry about it." I said to her.

"Won't your parents see the bill and see what you bought?" Chelsea asked.

"Phil could care less." I said.

"Phil's your step-dad, right." Jessica said.

"Ugh, yeah."

"Is he rich or something?" Chelsea asked me and Jessica elbowed her. "Ow! Jess what was that for?"

"You don't go and ask people how much money they have!" Jess said.

"Since when did you get so formal?" Chelsea said.

Before Jessica could speak, I said,"It doesn't matter to me. Yeah, Phil's rich. He plays minor-league baseball and is on his way to playing in the major leagues."

"Cool!" Chelsea said. I rolled my eyes. "You don't like him do you?"

I shook my head and they didn't bring it up again.

We got to Jessica's house and set up for the party. I left Charlie a message saying I would I was sleeping over her house so he wouldn't have to worry about me.

At around 7:00, we were finished setting up. Jess had borrowed some speakers from her cousin so she set them up with her laptop so she could play music. There was a small table set up with the alcohol I bought and a big bowl of chips.

After I took a shower,I changed into the outfit I bought. It wasn't so bad and I topped off the look with my beloved Converse.

I entered Jessica's room and she and Chelsea were already dressed. They were applying makeup and so I went in my bag and did my on. Just smokey eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick. I didn't want to put much on. I refuse to look like a clown like Tanya and her little posse does.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and people started to come. In comparison to the parties back in Phoenix, it felt like a 14 year old's party. At least there's beer.

"Bells! Hey!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around and smiled. Other than beer, there was Jake.

"Hey, Jake."

"Looking good, Bells." He said and got a beer.

Normally, I would have rolled my eyes but I tried not to, since he would probably be really offended. Instead, I just smiled at him and sipped my drink. "Looking good yourself."

He smiled at me and we got into a little small talk of the party. After a few more drinks, which he seemed to chug down very quickly, he said, "Why aren't you dancing?"

I looked at the people dancing. Jessica was dancing with Mike and Chelsea was dancing with some other guy I didn't know by name. It all seemed so...PG-13. I looked back at Jake and said,"There's no one to dance with."

"And what about me?" He said.

"I don't know...can you even dance?" I said to him.

He smirked and then pulled on my arm gently but I had enough time to put my drink down.

We got to the middle of the dance floor and he put his hands on my waist, a confident smile on his face directed to me. I smiled back at him and started swaying my hips to the beat of the music.

I had to admit, I was impressed with his dance moves. I could sence the feeling was mutual. When I was grinding into him, I felt his erection. I turned around to look at him and he noticed that I knew about his problem. He blushed and began to speak. I silenced him by putting my finger on his lips. His normal russet colored skin returned and we continued dancing. I did my best to ignore the fact that I was dancing with a guy who was obviously way to aroused for his own good.

After a little while, we went to go sit down for a little while. We had some more beer and I could tell the alcohol was really getting to us. Jake tried some tequila and the look he had on his face sent me through fits of laughter. "God, how can you drink that stuff. It was like it was burning my throat." He said, slamming the shot back onto the table.

"Aww, such a baby." I said to him.

"Let's see you take a shot." He said to me as he handed me the shot of tequila.

I smirked at him and said, "How about a body shot?"

His eyes widened and he nodded. I giggled and then went in search of a lime and some salt in the kitchen, with Jake following me.

I got all the stuff I needed and I dragged him back to the small living room and he sat down on the couch. I straddled him and started doing the shot while he had the lemon wedge in his mouth. I licked the sugar on his neck and then took the shot of tequila. After sucking on the lemon on his mouth, he started kissing my neck. I arched my back and tried to give him better access to my neck, like I always did with Austin. Memories started fluttering back to me of the parties we had, the way we grinded with each other, the way he kissed me, the amazing sex. But then all to quickly, I remembered it was Jake and I quickly jumped off him, just as his kisses reached up to my chin.

"I'm sorry. It's I just don't think-"I started to say, but this time he was the one to silence me with his lips.

"No, Bells. I'm sorry." He said, obviously really sad.

I mentally hit myself on my head and sighed. "Look, Jake. I really like you. Maybe if you give me time, we could work things out."

He smiled and stroked my hair. "I'm willing to wait, Bella."

After nodding, I told him I had to go look for someone. I went across the room, keeping up with my charade. I saw Tyler across the room, looking at me. I went in a different direction to avoid his stare. I definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened the other night.

When I was walking away, I bumped straight forward into some guy I didn't really know that was smiling at me. I ended up dancing with him. He told me his name, but I completely forgot it. He tried to kiss me but I leaned away. He looked a little pissed but I kept grinding into him and he seemed to completely forget about the kiss. I could see Jake across the room sitting on the couch, glaring in my direction.

I didn't want to hurt Jake, but I didn't want people to think I was a slut and that was the only reason I came here. I came here to get away, try a fresh start. I don't know if Jake would be able to help me with that fresh start, or take it away.

The party was over at around 3:00. We all said our goodbyes to everyone and when I said bye to Jake, he awkwardly waved back to me. I sighed and then continued with goodbyes to endless people who came.

Jess was satisfied with the party, though the whole thing still seemed pretty PG-13-ish. She kept ranting about how she and Mike kissed, but I wasn't up for pretending to be excited for her petty little kiss.

"Wait, Bella! Where are you going?" Jess said as I was standing by the door.

"I'm really tired, guys." I said and yawned to prove my point.

They didn't buy it though. "Bells, come on. Just tell us what happened with you, Jake, and Stephen." Chelsea pleaded.

"Stephen?" I asked them.

They giggled and Jess said, "You know...the _other _guy you were grinding with."

"Ohh..him." I said.

"Yeah, him. Didn't you see Jake burning a hole through him?" Chelsea said.

"Umm." I said. I was really confused.

"And I can't believe you grinded with Jake _and _did a body shot with him! And then you left him to dance with Stephen! Don't you know they hate each other?" Jessica said.

"Hello?? New girl here! I still don't know shit." I said to them. "And it's not my fault Jake was trying to assault me with kisses."

"Well, you're the one that licked his neck!" Chelsea said and giggled.

I groaned and then held on to my head. I grabbed a water bottle I brought from the kitchen and then started drinking it. I knew how to deal with hangovers and water was a big help.

"So what are we going to do later?" Jessica said.

I yelled out, "Sleep!" and they giggled. Can't they tell I was serious?

After a half hour of small talk about the party, we went to sleep in the living room.

~*~*~*~*

I woke up to light shining brightly through the windows. I groaned and started shifting around in the aero bed I slept on last night. I stretched my arms and yawned. I covered my eyes from the light with my arm and then felt something kick my bed.

"Morning sleepy head." Jessicaa said. I groaned again and she giggled. "Time to get up. We neglected cleaning up yesterday so we have to do it now before my parents get home."

"Ugh, sure." I said.

We got to work and since the party wasn't so big, maybe a total of 20 people showed up, we were finished quickly. A half hour after we were finished cleaning up, Jessica's parents came home.

"Hi Mr. Stanly, Hi Mrs. Stanley." Chelsea said.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Jessica said.

"Hello dears." Jessica's mom said. "And who might this be?" She said referring to me.

"Mom, this is Bella, my new friend from school." Jessica said and took another bite of her toast.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella. Your Chief Swan's daughter right?"

"Yeah, I am." I said and she smiled at me. I took a bite of my food so I wouldn't have to say anything else.

Then Jessica's dad said,"What did you girls do last night?"

Jessica and Chelsea looked scared and started stuttering. I knew they would blow their cover so I quickly stepped in and said,"We ordered pizza, watched two movies and then ate ice cream. We went on the computer and were showing each other our profiles on Myspace. Then we went to sleep at around 1:00."

He looked surpised and said, "What movies did you watch?"

"We saw Prom Night and Raising Helen...you know, with Kate Hudson..." I said. Kate Hudson=Chick flick, right? Hopefully, watching movies with Renee a few years ago paid off.

"Oh, I love that movie! Very good choice girls." Jessica's mom said. Jessica's dad looked surprised and just nodded. "We'll leave you girls to your breakfast and we'll go unpack."

I smiled at both of them and they walked out of the room. "Thank you so much Bella! I don't know what I would've done if they found out about the party!" Jess whispered to me.

"Had to do it with Angela's parents all the time." I said. It was true; Angela's parents were pretty strict and didn't like the lifestyle she wanted. They wanted better things for her. I felt bad for Ange, always following in her parent's foot steps to be successful. I talked to them to get Ange out of trouble.

After lunch, I dropped Chelsea off at her house and then went to my house. I had gone one night without the coldness and when I came home, I expected it.

It didn't come.

On Sunday, I spent the day trying to do some homework. I watched a little TV and checked my messages. All of them from the same people: a few from Renee, a little more from Angela filling me in on how much life sucks in Phoenix without me and what the weather was like, and then a hundred from Austin, as usual. I only answered to Renee and Ange. I told Renee about my new friends and the school. I told Ange that I really missed her, the weather was rainy, and about the coldness that came to me sometimes.

That night the coldness didn't come again.

When I woke up, I got my uniform and did my regular morning routine. When I put my phone on, I saw that I got a few new texts-all from Angela. I opened them and they said to call her immediately.

I called her number and she said, "Bells!!! Why didn't you call me sooner?!?!?!?!?"

"Sorry, Ange. Just turned my phone on now. What's so important that you just _had_ to make sure I call you back?"

"Ok, you know how you told me about the coldness that comes to you when your at your house? And that one time with that asshole?"

"Ummm...yeah? What about it?"

"Bells! There's something in your house! I'm not sure exactly what or who, but I know there is definitely something out of the ordinary at your house."

I rolled my eyes. Ange had a strong belief in the supernatural and all that shit. It's like a second religion to her. She had thousands of books and movies on all of that stuff. Most kids called her a freak, but I always stood up for her. "Ange, have you been reading your 'bible' again?" I said. The 'bible' is this huge book she has called 'The Supernatural in Real Life.' She keeps it in a little sanctuary she has filled with other little books-but her 'bible' is the most important to her of all. It explains all there is to the supernatural.

"Yes, but that's besides the point! All the signs are clear!" She said.

"What signs? I told you, it's probably because I'm not used to being in the cold for so long."

"What else has happened while you've been in your new house."

"Well....there was a leak on the first day I was here. I went downstairs to get stuff to fix it and then when I came back, it was fixed already." I said.

"Is there an attic in your house?"

"Yeah."

"Bells, hun, I'm warning you. Something's in your house. It might be a lost spirit or something like that. I'll check out more about it when I get a chance."

"Sure Ange. Make sure to tell Ben to take care of you."

"He always does." She said.

"Ok, Ange. I gotta go. I'm already late for school."

"Wow, you're actually going to school now." Angela said. It was a statement; not a question.

"I'm trying, Ange. I'll take to you soon. Luv ya."

"Luv ya too." She said and I hung up.

Wow, she could really be very weird sometimes. I knew she was probably over-reacting though. She tends to get a little out of hand with all of this supernatural stuff. But she's my best friend, and I love her-no matter what crazy things she's into.

School went by in a blur. Jake was back to his normal self again-happy and flirtatious like always. He even picked me up from school thid morning. I didn't want to be mean or rude since he seemed to really want me to go.

Mike and Jessica are going on a date this Friday. Chelsea admitted she has a huge crush on the guy she was dancing with at Jessica's party. Tyler still stares from afar. I'm still suffering being the new girl or the 'shiny new toy' as Jessica teased me by saying.

At the end of the day, Jake was driving me home and was making me crack up with all the things he was saying. It felt so natural being with him. I felt bad that I couldn't like him like he liked me. I just didn't feel any sparks with him. He was just a really good friend to me; almost better than Jessica and Chelsea.

When we got to my house, I asked him if he wanted to go in and do homework with me. He happily agreed and followed me inside.

As I first entered my house, I turned around to tell him if he wanted something to eat. Before the words could leave my mouth, I became face to face with him and our lips met with each other. Instead of pulling away like to logical me would have done, I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck....

* * *

**A/N: Elloz ppl! Sorry for the wait. I'm trying to divide both of my time for this story and my other story His Girl Friday.**

**So Bella's warned about the ghosts. And she's going at it with Jake. (Don't worry, like I said she won't go out with him and she won't have sex with him). Next chapter will probably be EPOV and then after that is when Bella finds out about the ghosts for real.**

**And lastly, check out my besties story His Way My Way. Her FF username is **_0o0oTeAmSwItZo0o0_** . After you review this story, go R&R hers! I'm the beta there! =P**

**So tell me what you think! Review! PM me! Alert/ Favorite this story!!!!!!! Luv ya all!**

**Muahz Xoxo**

**~*Margi*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who alerted, favorited, and reviewed. Love ya guys!!!**

**So now here comes chapter 3, sorry it took so long to post. Had lots to do and stuff, plus my other story His Girl Friday (go check out that story too!!!) needed my attention. But now I'm back so...on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you guys know I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

EPOV

A few days after I saw that asshole, I thought things were going pretty good. I learned more about Bella everyday. Her favorite books, her favorite music, and I even learned about that pathetic ex-boyfriend of hers. At night I watched her sleep like always and thought about how peaceful she looked. I occasionally brushed a stray hair out of her way while she slept or just touched her face, wanting to know if the angel in front of me was actually real. She was and it usually upset me thinking how in someway I wasn't real...at least to her.

I took a seat on the couch next to Emmett, who was watching Family Guy, and he said, "How's it going with the girl?"

"She doesn't know I exist." I said and sighed.

Emmett chuckled and said, "Never knew I'd see the day you couldn't get a girl." I ignored his statement and he continued talking. "What are you going to about it?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can tell her, 'Hey, I'm a ghost and I want to fall in love with you.' So not going to happen." I said.

"I think that's a very nice pickup line." Emmett said and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and then he said, "Do you really think you want to fall in love with her?"

I thought about it for a minute and then said,"I think so. I just feel so... protective over her."

"More like obsessed." Emmett muttered, but I still heard him.

I scowled at him and then said, "Bella's hard to understand though. One minute she's flirting"- I shuddered at the memories of her flirting with that kid...Jacob Black, ugh, how disgusting.-"and the next she's reading Jane Austen!"

"Can we stop talking about the human!" Rosalie said as she sat down next to Emmett.

I glared at her. Rosalie was the one who took being a ghost the hardest. Ever since that horrible day with that witch, Rosalie barely talked to me. It was quite obvious that she hated me.

"Rosie, can't you see that if Eddie falls in love with her, she can help break the spell." Emmett said, trying to comfort his wife.

Rose started laughing and said,"Like_ anyone_ could ever love him!"

I didn't hurt or cringe from her words. I said it in my head too many times and hearing it seems custom. Emmett shot me an apologetic look but I just shrugged.

"Listen Edward." Rosalie said and sighed. I looked at her in a confused state and she continued, "I can guess how much you like her but your invading her privacy! Do you really think she'll want you if she knew that you were watching her sleep...and even occasionally watching her undress! She'll think your a pervert and then scream and run away. Typical human..."

I scowled at her but then considered what she said. I was no better than any other pervert out there in the outside world. I regretted to say theses words, but I knew they were true, "Your right Rose."

She looked at me, as shocked as Emmett was. "Yeah...I am." Rosalie said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I tried not to think about what I would have to do but I knew it was the right thing to do. I have to give her some privacy.

I planned on working on it that night.....I failed. Ugh, this was harder than expected. Maybe I'm still that same horny bastard I was before all of this ever happened. No...that can't be right...it just can't be.

The next day after school, Bella came into the house and went up to her room. When I went after her, I saw she was changing. I quickly closed my eyes and went back up to the attic. As I got up to my room, I grinned to myself. I did it! Jasper noticed my enthusiasm and eyed me curiously. I shook my head and he just walked away. Jasper always knew what was going on, whether someone told him or not.

I waited for Bella to come back from wherever she was, but she didn't come. I didn't overreact, because I knew that she was probably with her friends. Unlike me, she had a life.

While waiting, I went downstairs with Emmett and Jasper and watched the football game they were watching. It didn't hold my interest much.

Then Alice came in and started telling me about hoe she followed Bella and her friends to Port Angeles to help her find something to wear.

"You should have seen the store, Edward! Poor Bella had nothing good to wear! So I managed to help her find something." Alice said.

"And exactly how did you do that?" I said curiously.

Alice giggled and said, "I just dropped it on the floor next to her. When she picked it up she must have loved it so much because she ran to the cashier to go pay for it!"

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, the outfit was hot!" Alice said. "There's a party at her friend Jessica's house so she'll be staying there overnight."

I frowned, wanting to be able to see her. Emmett walked over to us and said, "Ooo!! I wanna go to a party!!!"

"I don't think so..." Rosalie said.

"Awww...why not?"

"Because it's for humans, Emmie! Not us!" She said to him in a soft voice. If she had said that to me, she would have clearly been yelling.

Emmett groaned and pouted. Rosalie giggled before kissing him on the lips. Not even a minute past before Emmett carried her upstairs bridal style.

Sometimes, I think the witch cursed my family to this doom so I can suffer watching other people love each other while knowing it would never happen to me. That must have been a big part of her plan.

A few minutes later, we heard the phone ring and then Bella's voice start to explain into the answering machine that she would be at Jessica's house, like Alice had said.

That night, I didn't see my angel at all. The thought alone makes me unhappy.

When she got home, I wanted to wrap my arms around her, where she belonged. But Rosalie saw me, and I remembered the promise I made to myself. I wouldn't invade her personal space.

The few days after that, I stuck through with that promise, even though it was hard to.

One day, she got a call from one of her old friends. She was warning her about us. Somehow, she knew. Carlisle wasn't very happy about that. Luckily, Bella didn't seem to believe it.

Today, I watched as she got into that Jacob's car again. I was jealous and for the millionth time, wished I could be human and fight for Bella.

Finally, after 3:00, I watched Jacob's car pull in to bring Bella home. I smiled but then frowned as I saw him walk out behind her, just eyeing her like she was something delicious to eat. I growled at him and then heard the door open. I went downstairs and saw Bella turn around...right into Jacob's unexpected lips.

My fists tightened next to me and Alice whispered in my ear, "I'm sure she'll back away in a minute."

I nearly growled again when she didn't back away and put her arms around his neck...there would be hell he would have to pay for even touching

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0her.

BPOV

_As I first entered my house, I turned around to tell him if he wanted something to eat. Before the words could leave my mouth, I became face to face with him and our lips met with each other. Instead of pulling away like the logical me would have done, I deepened the kiss and put my arms around his neck...._

Jake slammed me up against the wall-which didn't hurt as much as you would think, besides, I was used to it with Austin...- while our lips still attacked each others. He grabbed my ass and pulled me up closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Our mouths only left each others for the occasional short breaths of air, but besides that, our mouths seemed as if they were glued together, trying to break free but then going back for more.

I started unbuttoning his white shirt and left trails of kisses of his more exposed chest. When it was completely off, I threw it some where near the couch and brought my lips back to his. After a few more minutes, I said, "You wanna take this upstairs?"

He grinned at me and picked me up bridal style. I kissed his neck while he carried me upstairs to my room. He kicked the door open and then threw me on the bed. I smirked at him and he quickly got to work of unbuttoning my shirt. He then unzipped my skirt and pulled it down, doing the same with the tights, leaving me in my black lace bra and underwear I was wearing. He stared at me and was hovering over me so I pushed him down and straddled him, feeling his erection growing.

I gave him a few more kisses before pulling down his school pants and leaving him in his boxers. I smirked at him and then pushed him all the way down so his head was laying down. I went on top of him and we continued kissing, moaning occasionally.

That's when I first heard it. Doors started slamming outside in the hallway. Jake said, "What's that noise?"

"Who the fuck cares?" I said and pressed my lips back to him, making him forget what he was even saying.

The noises outside started increasing. It wasn't long before the door to my room started opening and then slamming also. Jake pulled away again and sat up. "Bells, what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, just fucking ignore it!" I said to him and pushed him down.

We continued making out and he rolled on top of me. I was just about to pull down his boxers when the door to my room started opening and slamming more hectically. The blinds on my window started closing and then opening.

What the fuck was going on????

Jake sat up again and he started putting his clothes back on, the fear evident on his face. He said, "Bells..I gotta go."

What!?!?! We didn't even do anything!

I didn't even notice he left until I heard the door to my room shut and the and a few minutes later, the front door closed too. Those were the only doors closing now.

"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!" I said and groaned. I hit my head on the headboard of my bed, really hard. "Ow.." I said and rubbed my head.

Then I heard a chuckle....wait, what????

* * *

**A/N: Heyy every1!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I had something better, but it got deleted! Grrr...! Lolz. And also my computer is deciding to act retarded so EVERYTHING(!!!!) got deleted..all my music too! Tear tear! So I just wanted to post this chapter for you guys cause you know I love you all!!!!**

**Now, I need your opinion. Yeah, Bella heard a chuckle, but do you think it's too soon for her to find out about the ghosts?? Tell me your opinion! **

**Review, PM me, and alert/favorite this story!!!!!!!! **

**Muahz xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ugh, you guys know I'm not SM, why do I gotta keep writing it down???

**_Previously on The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl:_**

_Jake sat up again and he started putting his clothes back on, the fear evident on his face. He said, "Bells..I gotta go."_

_What!?!?! We didn't even do anything!_

_I didn't even notice he left until I heard the door to my room shut and then a few minutes later, the front door closed too. Those were the only doors closing now._

_"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!" I said and groaned. I hit my head on the headboard of my bed, really hard. "Ow.." I said and rubbed my head._

_Then I heard a chuckle....wait, what????_

**Chapter 5:**

I held on to the sheets of my bed for dear life, feeling like if I didn't, I would just fall into another dimension. The doors slamming, the blinds opening and closing...and now a chuckle. It took all the strength in me to not start hyperventilating.

"Who's there?" I yelled out, knowing that whoever-or whatever-it was could hear me. I wanted to scream 'Show yourself!' like they do in so many movies and TV shows, but it sounded like a pretty stupid thing to do in real life.

All I got was utter silence.

"I'm not stupid you know! I heard you laugh! I'm not crazy!" I said, more or less saying the last part to reassure myself I wasn't crazy, cause I'm not...right?!?!? Shit, maybe I am crazy.

Once again, silence was my answer.

I let go of the death-grip I had on my purple sheets that Charlie bought me-cause you know, you can't go wrong with buying your 17 year old daughter that you never knew a purple bed set- and looked around for my clothes. Not seeing all of them, I wrapped the sheets around my body and stood up. I closed my eyes and the opened them, feeling that courage had rushed into my body.

"I don't know who you are...or even what you are, but I just want to know what you want?" I said, lowering my voice. Because, seriously, I felt as if I was in need of a good lay a few minutes ago, so the anger inside me was growing. Not wanting to take out my anger on whatever supernatural, lowering my voice seemed like a good idea.

And it worked.

The door to my room made a creaking noise and I immediately narrowed my eyes to the door. It slowly began to open, but I saw nothing. The door still opened slowly and I wish I could just move over there and smash it open, but my feet remained frozen in their spot. Somehow, if possible, I let my feet take over my brain and remained still.

When the door was fully open, I saw nothing. My feet decided to come out of their numb state and walked a little closer, looking to see if anything or anyone was visible. Nope. Nada. Zip.

I took another step closer and peeped out to see some of the hallway, some doors open, some closed. The coldness that had came to me ever since I moved here came next to me, but this time it was different. It brushed past me for a minute and then just left slowly, as if forgetting something.

Out of thin air, a body came out of nowhere. I gasped and my eyes widened. I took a deep breath and knew I could overcome whatever this was…hopefully it just wouldn't try to kill me or something.

The body belonged to a male's. He had bronze, penny-like hair that was in a perfectly tangled mess that you just wanted to run your fingers through all day long and won't ever be bored. His face looked like it was chiseled to perfection-high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips you wanted to kiss all day long. His body, yet another flawless part of him, appeared to be about 6'2. He was slender, but still muscular. His beautiful emerald eyes looked back at me and he smiled. "Hello." He said.

I took in a couple of breaths… damn it. I said I wouldn't start hyperventilating. But how could I not?!?! There's a freaking _ghost_ in my room!!!

I, stupidly, started looking around my room for something to throw at him, until I reminded myself that he was a ghost. Whatever I threw at him would just go right through him. Ugh, that sucked on my part.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, out. _That was the mantra I kept repeating in my head. I'm sure he must think there's something wrong with me.

I took a few minutes to revive myself, though I couldn't do so completely and honestly, and said, "Umm…hi?" It came out more like a question, but come on! What exactly do you say to a ghost you just met that spooked the hell out of the guy you were just going to have sex with? I've never seen any greeting like that in any advice column in a magazine…

But greeting aren't supposed to be important when meeting a ghost! Hell, he could probably be planning on killing me. Why couldn't I pay full attention to Ange when she told me about all this supernatural crap? Or why couldn't I believe her when she first told me about something in my house? This is definitely karma coming back to kick me in my ass.

"What are you doing here?" I finally manage to say.

He smiled a dazzling crooked smile and said, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"That doesn't answer my question." I said, still shaking a little from fear. As much as I don't want to be the Cowardly Lion, I'm no Joan of Arc either.

He smiled again, but at the same time, seemed completely serious. He said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

I looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. But the way he said it and the look on his face just said _Believe me…trust me _all over it. Normally, I'm not one to easily trust in people, but he just seemed so…different. Granted, he was a ghost, but still.

"Oh." Was my oh so intelligent remark. Note the sarcasm.

"And you are?" He asked me.

I gulped and pondered on whether or not to tell him my name. "Ummm..my name's..erm..Bella."

"Bella…the Italian name for beautiful right? It suits you well." He said.

"Umm…thanks." I said to him. "But I repeat my question from before: what are you doing here?"

He sighed and his face turned serious as he ran his hand through his locks of stunning bronze hair. "Maybe we should discuss this after you change."

I was about to question him about what he said but I then looked down and noticed I was still wrapped in the bed sheets. I felt embarrassed, but I still wanted to talk to him. I wanted, no, I _needed_ answers. Like why the hell he was in my house.

"Just promise me you'll come right back." I said to him. Even though I knew he was I ghost, I didn't want him to go _POOF _out of nowhere and I never see him again. A few minutes ago, I probably wanted that to happen, but now…I weirdly wanted to have an actual conversation with him.

His serious face turned into one of…happiness? I guess it was since there was a big grin on his face and he said, "Sure. Do you want to talk downstairs?"

I nodded my head and he flew out of the room. I blinked at how fast he was and jumped when the door closed. I quickly rushed to my bag where my cell phone was and scrolled down my contact list to Ange.

"Hey Bells, wha-" Angela started saying but I cut her off.

"Ange! Oh my god, you were right! There's a ghost in my house! A pretty hot one too…" I said.

"Bella!!! I told you so! Ok, here's what you gotta do. First, go to the kitchen and get some salt. Then clear pour it in a line so he can't get passed it cause you know ghosts can't cross a line of salt…it should be sea salt but I don't think it will matter much." That's Ange-always talking like this stuff is the most obvious shit in the world.

"And also toss some rice and other grains on the floor…ghosts are so totally stupid. They'll stop whatever they're doing and start counting it one-by-one but then they'll lose count and have to start all over again or they'll forget their numbers. I think Ben might be a ghost since he sometimes forgets his numbers…but it's probably cause of our lame-ass teacher…Anyway, keep spilling the grains and stuff on the floor and then clean it up in the morning and start again at night. After a few nights the ghost will leave…" She continued.

"Wait! Ange! I don't-" I started to say but she just kept on ranting.

"Also go buy some red paint for your door! Cause spirits won't enter a home with a red door. Big no-no for them. And maybe go get some holy water…"

"No Ange, listen to me. I want to talk to the ghost."

"WHAT!?!?! No, Bells, honey, listen to me. I know you better than Renee and apparently Charlie if he hasn't noticed anything yet. You shouldn't have to deal with them. If they start to annoy you, you can't punch them and break their nose like you did to Jane in the 6th grade. Cause, newsflash, your fist will go right through them."

"I'm not stupid, of course I know that. I just want to talk to the ghost, ya know get to know the spirits and stuff like that."

"How come when I wanted to do a séance last year you totally wigged out on me?"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! Same thing with the Ouija board!"

"That's different. We could have been talking to some demon or something and then I would be cursed for life."

"Whatever. Just be careful. I don't want to have to go to your funeral in the _rain _because you didn't listen to me."

"Always am." I said. Ange always looked out for me and vice-versa. She's like the sister I never had.

"Austin's been talking about you."

"What else is knew?" I said, exasperated.

"Bells, he misses you more than an emo person misses eyeliner."

"Nice metaphor." I said.

"Would you rather me say he misses you more than you miss Patron, Jack, Goose, Vodka..."

"Shut up." I said, knowing she knew exactly how I felt.

She laughed and said, "Just try giving him a call, he almost misses you more than I do....wait that's not possible."

I laughed and said, "Sure Ange, I'll try. Now if you don't mind, I gotta ghost to talk to."

"Go get em' girl!!!...oh, and tell him I said hi!"

"Surrreee." I said and hung up after saying our goodbyes. I went to my closet and just threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a T-shirt. I quickly made my way downstairs, trying not to trip on way down.

I scanned the kitchen and then the living room. When I didn't see him, I almost lost hope in him still being there until I heard a low cough behind me. I jumped, not expecting him to scare me, and turned around to face him. He was smiling and looked....just like a normal person.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said sincerely.

...I think I just met the hot, teenage equivalent to Casper the Friendly Ghost. And he goes by the name of Edward Cullen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EPOV

Ugh, what have I done? She wasn't supposed to find out like this, but stupid old me just _had _to overreact when I saw the two of them going at it. But seriously...how could I not?!?!

When he walked in the door, I wanted nothing more than to kick him out of here..no matter how much force would be taken up. Then when she turned around, it made it worse. If he hadn't been ogling her from behind, they wouldn't have kissed. What made it worse was when they didn't shrug it off and step back. They kept going at it. I blame every single thing on _him_-that vile excuse of a human being.

My anger must have been pretty obvious because Alice, who was standing next to me whispered,"Don't just stand there! Go do something!"

So when they made it upstairs, to my disgust still making out, my plan went into action. I started slamming doors. I quickly looked into her room and saw they were still at it. Damn it.

So I kept slamming doors...no stopping them. I eventually started slamming on her door and that got him aware but she just pulled him back. Ugh, this is not working.

My final attempt was the blinds. If that didn't work, I would have gone with a blackout or something remotely close to that, but with my luck, they'd stay closer and keep going at it.

Fortunate for me, the blinds did the trick. He grabbed his stuff and walked downstairs to regain any other article of clothing that may have disappeared on their almost little sexcapade. I had to seriously restrain myself from going in Charlie's room and throwing the bowling ball I know he has at Jacob Black.

When he left, I went to check on Bella. She was sitting on her bed, same spot she was in when he left. She had a confused look on her face and looked like she zoned out. When the kid slammed the front door shut, she groaned and then hit her head on her headboard. She was so cute when she was angry that I accidentally let out a chuckle. Uh oh...

She started talking to me, but I thought that maybe she'd forget about it and think she was just hearing things. Again, I was wrong about Swan. She started acting all freaked out, but then pleaded for me to come out, probably to prove to herself that she wasn't crazy. Of course, I couldn't deny her anything. As I started opening the door, Alice whispered to me, "You ready for this?"

I nodded and opened the door wider. She was still frozen in place and still had the same look on her face. She was also wrapped in her bed sheets....but I tried not to ponder over that for too long. I then remembered I wasn't visible to her and changed my stance. When she saw me, she gasped and her big chocolate eyes widened. She started to hyperventilate and I really wasn't sure how to break the tension so I smiled and said, "Hello."

She started to breathe deeper now and eventually ends up saying, "Ummm...hi?" I stifle a chuckle and wait for her to say anything else that was buzzing through her head, knowing clearly that a lot of things were. Usually, people are so easy to read, but she isn't. It's sort of frustrating, but I'm willing to wait forever for her to come up with anything to keep a conversation going.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

I smile at her once again, and say, "I'm Edward Cullen." I would have offered to shake her hand but 1) I heard her talking on the phone about some boy at school named Eric who tried that, but she dissed him and thought it was the stupidest thing in the world and 2) her hand would probably go right through mine. Sigh.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said.

I could tell she was worried that I would try to hurt her or something so I assured her I wouldn't.

"Oh." She said, sounding meek. To be polite, and not sound like the stalker I feel I'm becoming, I ask her what her name was.

When she tells me, I blurt out the first thing in my head, "Bella…the Italian name for beautiful right? It suits you well." Ugh, it sounds so lame, but I can't take it back...nor do I actually want to.

"Umm…thanks." She said, obviously feeling a little awkward. "But I repeat my question from before: what are you doing here?" She was back to business.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It's difficult...very difficult...to talk to her while she's dressed up in only bedsheets. Of course, I've seen her with less, but it's still difficult to concentrate. "Maybe we should discuss this after you change." I asked her in my most polite tone.

She looked down at herself and noticed what she was wearing. When she looked back up at me, she said, "Just promise me you'll come right back."

I was overjoyed by her words, knowing she wanted to talk to me. I promised to meet her downstairs and while she was changing, I went upstairs to my family. I sat on the couch and immediately Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose came to sit by me.

Emmett was the first to speak."So...there was a lot of noise downstairs. Either you got busy with the human or-"

"You killed her." Rosalie added nonchalantly. I glared at her and she shrugged.

"Nope." I said. "I just scared the crap out of this guy she was trying to get busy with and then went to talk to her."

"Finally!" Emmett, Jasper, and Alice said on the same time.

"Yeah, and she wants to talk downstairs now! She doesn't seem so scared..anymore."

"Yay." Rose said with no enthusiasm. I shook it off and thought about the angel downstairs.

I talked with them for a few more minutes before I heard someone on the staircase. I said goodbye to my family, and they wished me good luck…except for Rosalie, but I wasn't expecting much from her anyway.

I sat in the living room and waited for her to come. I heard her in the kitchen and thought for a brief second that she probably changed her mind and is thinking about sneaking out. But then she came in the living room, looking for me. I smiled at the thought and made myself visible to her.

She jumped a little and I could hear her heart pounding. I didn't want her to be scared of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I said honestly.

She smiled at me and seemed to be thinking of something.

"So…" I said, a little nervous. It's weird, because, I've never really felt nervous around girls before. _Only Isabella Swan could do this to me_, I thought with a sigh at how genuine my thoughts were.

"Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" She asked me.

"Like what?"

"Like what your doing in my house? When did you die? Did you die here or something? Do you want anything from Charlie and me? Are you a poltergeist? Are you alone here?" She asked in true Alice-style. She was breathless at the end of her rant that I had to chuckle.

Hopefully, this would be a _long_ talk.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody…sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it! If you have any other questions you want Bella to ask Edward or any other suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me!**

** Review, alert, and favorite this story! Come on…I know you want to! =P**

** Muahz Xoxo,**

**~*Margi*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Yeah, I know I suck. But life comes first and I try to add another chapter to my other story **_**His Girl Friday (check it out XD) **_**before I add one here and then after I post one here, I post one on **_**HGF. **_**Anyways, I could have posted something small before, but it probably would have been crap, so here you go and I hope you like it!!! Thanks to my idea-betas; Pamz, who's always pushing me to keep writing and Helena who gave me ideas for this chapter, love ya both! And thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: **_bamafan95, Navygirl14, shamonti, Alyj16, kimi, ashely, __soxmuchxmorexx3__, GABBY (Baby gurl!!! Lolz thnx 4 readin girlie!!!), Medanalife, Fire-Fox6677, KaraLinda, ForbiddenTwilighter, sunshine4047, and archieandedward. _**I really wasn't sure how everybody would react to ExB's meeting so I'm glad you all liked it! Your awesome reviews leave me with a cheesy smile lolzzzz =P….now enough of my rambling and on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Twilight....**

_**Previously on The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl:**_

"_Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" She asked me._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like what your doing in my house? When did you die? Did you die here or something? Do you want anything from Charlie and me? Are you a poltergeist? Are you alone here?" She asked in true Alice-style. She was breathless at the end of her rant that I had to chuckle._

_Hopefully, this would be a _long_ talk._

**Chapter 6:**

**BPOV**

As I finished asking him my questions, I was out of breath. He chuckled and I then realized that I must have asked him about a million questions. I bit my lip in embarrassment and whispered, "Sorry", not even knowing if he would be able to hear it or not, and plopped down onto the couch.

"It's fine." He said, surprising me. "Maybe I should start with the most important thing." He sat down next to me on the couch, a comfortable space in between us.

I nodded for him to continue, but couldn't help wondering about what he said the most important thing is? Was his death a painful one? Did it occur here in this very house? Will he not want to tell me about? Or was he-

"I'm not really a ghost." He said, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not literally dead, well at least, that's what my father says."

"Your father?!?!" I asked in the same tone as before. "You mean your not alone?"

"No, my mother, father, brother, sister, and their significant others are here with me also."

"Wow…" I said, at lost for words. "If your not ghosts, then how can you explain everything that just happened today?"

He ran his hand through his perfectly messy hair, a look only he could possibly pull off. "It all started a very long time ago-"

"How long ago?" I interrupted.

He smiled at me and said, "A very, very long time ago. Way before even Charlie was born."

_Wow, that's old_ I thought to myself. I nodded for him to continue from where I had interrupted him.

"Some _woman_ that I was…dating for a short period of time got really angry with me." He seemed to fidget a little and I eyed him skeptically. "She told me she wanted to meet with me one last time so I agreed and when I got there, things got bad."

"What do you mean bad?" I asked, sensing his disgust ever since he said the word _woman._

"She was a witch. She had my family captured with her and then punished us to what we are now…undead ghosts under a spell."

I felt as if I was no longer listening to him telling me his story, but instead, he was reading me a fairytale, or something out of the Grimm's Brothers. It sounds a little cliché, but that way he talked about it made it seem so real, especially with the angry emotion he holds toward what happened. It just _has _to be true.

"So how'd you get to Charlie's house?" I asked him.

"My family and I were devastated when we found out what happened, but we knew we couldn't stay in Chicago-especially not with the witch around. So we came here to Forks. Charlie's house used to be abandoned but then people started moving in so we had to stay in the attic."

I remember Charlie telling me that the attic was really small-more like a crawlspace- and all it held was old family antiques and Christmas decorations. There wasn't much room for anything. If that's true, then how is it possible that he and six other people can live up there? Without getting caught too…

As if reading my mind, he answered my unspoken question. "There's a secret way in that leads to a bigger part of the attic. My brothers and I built it so we could hide out without being caught."

"Oh…so just to make things clear, you're not a poltergeist right?"

He chuckled and shook his head while saying, "Nope."

"Good, my friend Angela would go crazy if she knew there was a poltergeist here and she couldn't talk to it."

"Angela is the girl you've been talking on the phone with, right?"

I gave him a look and said, "Have you been listening to my conversations?"

He looked a little bashful, but then quickly got over it and said, "It's not my fault you talk so loud."

I gasped in fake mortification and tried to playfully hit him when something happened. My hand went right through his body, pushing back the fabric of his clothing.

I gasped at the sudden coldness that hit me. That coldness seemed so familiar. As if it was something I remembered and even maybe...anticipated? I wasn't really sure, but all I could think now was how right Angela had been and how weird this situation must be- for the both of us.

In a blink of the eye he was standing a few feet away for me. He looked at me questioningly, and once again I bit my lip in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't apologize. As long as you're fine, then everything is ok." He said as he came to sit next to me again.

"So, just out of curiousity, if you were to touch me, I wouldn't feel it?" I asked. I know the saying is that curiosity killed the cat, but I'm way over that already.

He smiled that amazing crooked smile I was already getting used to and said, "For the past few decades, my family and I have learned several ways of... survival, you might call it, to being what we are." I nodded for him to continue and he did. "Like I told you before, we noticed that we have two different appearances. While we're like I am now and visible to humans, and if we concentrate hard enough, we can probably touch, hold, or do anything we want to do." He said and picked up my arm as an example. His hand felt, once again, cold on my skin. I tried to think about why this felt so familiar to me but  
before I could ponder over it too long, he started to talk again. "Our other appearance is our more ghost like one."

"Show me." I stated, wanting to see him like that again, though I knew I already did.

"Ok." He said and then he disappeared. If it wasn't for his clothes still visible, I wouldn't have even known he was there. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my cheek. Now it's all coming back to me.

This time, it was me who jumped away from him. "It was all you…" I said, more to myself than him as if trying to convince myself it was true.

He looked at me, confused, and said, "It was all me what?"

"You were the one in my room the first night I got here and fixed the hole on the roof, and when Jacob was here the other night and when Tyler was pushed away from me, and even at night!" I said, my voice rising with every memory I remembered of the coldness.

Recognition hit him and he started to talk. "No!" I said, cutting him off and taking another step back. I don't think I'm really angry about him fixing the roof and saving me from Tyler, just a little irritated he didn't show himself to me earlier…. and also that he was the one near my in my sleep.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He said, sounding truly genuine.

I crossed my arms over my chest, not caring for the fact that I probably looked like a stubborn child, which according to Renee I was.

Again for a loss of words I said, "Privacy is a virtue…which you apparently don't have!"

"I think you're referring to _patience_ from the Mummy…so I guess I should say 'Not right now it is.'"

I scowled; he knew I was watching that the other night. "You don't have to be such a smart ass about it." I muttered.

He chuckled and sat down back on the couch. I sighed and sat back down too, knowing there wasn't much left in my argument anyway.

We talked for a little while longer before I heard Charlie fussing with his keys outside. I quickly stood up and looked at Edward. "Upstairs." He said and was gone in an instant. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute and then took in what he said. Upstairs, right. I began to walk to the staircase, but Charlie had caught me.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Charlie…" I said, slowly making my way to the staircase, hoping he would get the hint I was going upstairs.

He didn't. "Watchin' TV?"

"Huh?" I said.

"You came out of the living room so I just guessed you were watching TV in there."

"Oh...right, I was."

He eyed me suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. "Anything good on?"

"Not really…I'm gonna go get started on homework."

"Kay. For dinner we'll probably just get take out."

"S'okay with me." I said while walking up the stairs.

When I got to my room, Edward was sitting on my bed with a smirk. "Gonna get started on homework?" He said.

I rolled my eyes and said in slightly bad French, "Oui avez-vous un problème avec cela?" _**(Translation: "Yes, do you have a problem with that?")**_

He smiled at me and said in a perfect French accent, " Est-ce qu'aucune de problème Mademoiselle. Vous avez besoin de mon aide ou voulez que je parte? _**(Translation: "No problem here, Miss [or young lady]. Do you need any help or want me to leave?") **_It was like French was his native tone.

I stared at him awestruck for a few minutes before regaining myself. "_Non_!_**(Translation: "No!") **_I mean, you can stay if you like…._plaire? __**(Translation: "Please")**_"

"Of course." He said and I smiled at him, glad he wouldn't leave. "So you know French?"

"Just a little." I said truthfully. To most people it would seem like a lot, but after listening to him I felt like my French-ego just dropped. "What about you?"

"Just a little." He said with another smirk. I laughed at him and he joined in. "Living for a few decades leaves you bored as hell…might as well learn a few languages."

I nodded and got out my schoolbooks. English was fairly easy since I had already read the book and knew the questions. I didn't even take a second glance at my math, knowing Eric or Mike would probably let me copy of them since they were both in my class. I had a few papers due at the end of the week but would worry about those later on, I sometimes wrote better under pressure anyway. The last thing I had was Biology homework. It was a sheet on the steps of mitosis and meiosis. I chewed on my pen for a few minutes and then started writing down the answers.

"Number three is Anaphase." I heard a voice near my ear say. I jumped as I realized Edward was peering over my shoulder to look at my Biology homework. He chuckled and I turned around quickly.

"I'm glad you find my terrified state humorous." I said.

His face fell and he said, "Do you really find me terrifying?"

"No!!! Not at all! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…offend you." I stuttered out.

He forced a smile but before any of us could say anything, Charlie called me and told me the take out was here.

"Well, that's my cue to go downstairs. I'll be up as soon as I can." I told him and saw him nod. I opened the door and while he made his way to the attic, I suppose, I went downstairs.

As I sat down at the table, Charlie was eyeing me suspiciously again. "Something wrong, Charlie?" I asked as I plopped down into my seat. I took out what he had ordered for me and took a quick bite.

"Where you talking to someone upstairs?" He asked.

"No?" I said, and it came out more like a question-not how I wanted it to come out as. Very reassuring, Bella.

"I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone…."

"Well, no one's up there. You can check if you want." I said, not looking at Charlie and taking another bite out of my food. Hopefully, Charlie would believe me since I told him to check…and hopefully Edward didn't go back in my room if Charlie actually does decide to check.

"No, it's fine. I guess I must be hearing things."

"I guess so." I said, glad he wouldn't go upstairs.

The rest of our dinner was in silence, except for when he asked me about my day and vice-versa. I ate pretty quickly and went straight back upstairs.

Edward wasn't in my room when I got there. I thought maybe he didn't hear me come back in so I decided to take advantage of that time and take a shower.

After my shower, he still wasn't there. I finished the Biology sheet, but he still didn't come back. I started working on one of my essays, but he still wasn't here. It was sad how pathetic I was getting.

Not wanting to wait any longer for him to show up, I decided to take matters into my own hands and do the only thing I knew would probably work. I headed up for the attic.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm…what could Bella be up to? I'll be gone for all of July to Europe (Awesome, I know!!!) and I doubt I will be able to update at all, but I will try writing in a notebook or my ipod. I can't bring my laptop either and will only get a little time for the internet.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!! I love hearing everyone's opinions! Xp**

**Xoxo **

**Margi**


	7. Chapter 7

1_**Previously on The Sexy Ghost and the Bad Girl: **__Not wanting to wait any longer for him to show up, I decided to take matters into my own hands and do the only thing I knew would probably work. I headed up for the attic._

**BPOV**

Going up the creaky steps I had to remind myself that it was a good idea. With each step being as squeaky as the one before, I was scared that Charlie would find me and ask what I was doing or where I was going-or even worse, who I was going to see. Not that I would tell him the truth anyway. I can already imagine thousands of more dinners like the one we had where Charlie thinks I'm talking to myself. I wonder how long it is before Charlie starts coming to check on me in my room…or when he finally decided to send me to an asylum.

When I finished going up the steps, I opened the door and saw a small space that I could probably take a few steps in if I scrunched down. There was a bunch of boxes with labels that had holidays like '_Christmas_' and '_Halloween_' written on them along with a few that said '_Family Antiques' _and '_Photo Albums'_. And of course, like almost every attic, there were hundreds spider webs.

After brushing a few of the spider webs from my face, I looked around the crawlspace one more time and knew that even if he was a ghost he probably wouldn't live in such a small space anyway. Thinking that maybe there was a secret door hidden behind the boxes, I started moving the boxes around in hopes of finding the door. Since I could barely move, it was pretty hard to move everything around. It felt like one of those toys that you would move the little boxes around and try to get the right picture. Needless to say, I sucked at those as a kid.

Finally, about to give up, I leaned against the wall and then immediately felt myself moving backwards into the wood.

Looks like I found the secret door.

I ripped through the secret door and landed on the floor with a small thud. I looked around the room and was surprised with what I found. There was a beat-up old couch right in front of me along with two sofa chairs in the same condition as the couch. Then there were three different doors.

I felt like I was in a trance.... how the hell could this be happening here???

"Hi!" A cheery voice said, inches from my face. I let out a gasp and was about to scream before she covered my mouth with her hand. It was cold, just like Edward's. "Shhh...You wouldn't want Charlie to hear."

"Who are you?" I said looking at the, what I assumed was a ghost. She  
was short with black hair that spiked out in all different directions.  
And she was beautiful at the same time-just like Edward. She even had  
the same gorgeous eyes as him.

"I'm Alice." She said with a smile and when I didn't respond she frowned. "Edward didn't tell you about me?" I shook my head more and her frown deepened before smiling slightly. "I'm his sister, it's so nice to finally talk to you in person! Edward's always talking about you…"

"True that sista!!! I swear if he's not stalking you, he's talking about you." Said a deeper voice. I turned around and was face to face with a big, muscular guy with a wide smile. I had to admit he was pretty hot too. "Hey, I'm Edward's brother Emmett."

"Umm…hey." I said, taking a step to the side, going further away from both of them. Nope, it wasn't awkward at all being stuck in a room with two ghosts.

"What's going on out here?" Another voice said while one of the three doors opened. A man, at the oldest in his early thirties or late twenties but still nonetheless hot like both Edward and Emmett were, came out with a woman with caramel colored hair that was probably about the same age as him.

Oh great, more ghosts.

"Oh, Carlisle, it looks like we have company." The caramel-colored hair lady said as she flattened out her dress. "Hello dear, I'm Esme, Edward's mom. He's told us a lot about you."

"Yes, he has." The hot older guy said and chuckled. "I'm Carlisle by the way. And of course, you're Bella."

I nodded, not sure of what else I could say. "I was just, umm, looking for Edward. Is he around here?" I asked, feeling stupid. They all smiled and looked at each other knowingly.

"He should be in his room; you can go check if you want. It's the last door to the right."

"Umm…thanks." I said and walked away from the overly happy family. Seriously, even for 'undead ghosts' or whatever Edward had said, they seemed way too happy.

I walked over to the door as quickly as possible, which was pretty quick considering I was already standing nearly 8 feet from it. When I reached the door, I looked back and saw all four of them looking at me. I cleared my throat and they averted their gaze elsewhere. Nosy ghosts.

As I opened the broken pieces of wood they used as a door, I gasped at the sight in front of me. There was just a small couch and then a CD player-who uses CD players anymore???-but what really caught my interest was the literally thousands of CDs stacked upon each other nearly reaching the ceiling.

Whoa.

Wait did I actually say that out loud?

Must have because then I heard that damn chuckle. Why does he always appear at the wrong times? I turned around and an actual genuine smile came on my face as I saw him looking back at me. "So you found me."

"Yeah, about that…" I started. What were my motives for coming up here again?

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually kind of glad you came up here." He said with a crooked grin on his face.

"Oh really?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Of course I am." He said with his crooked grin again. "So I'm guessing you met my family."

"Yeah, I met Alice, Emmett, and your mom and dad. They seem really nice."

"So you didn't meet Rosalie or Jasper yet?"

"Who?"

"I guess it's kind of better that way….Rosalie can be very…bitter at times and Jasper is very shy and it takes a while for him to get used to someone."

"Are they your brother and sister too?"

"No, they're my brother and sister in laws."

"To Alice and Emmett??? Aren't they a little too young to be married??"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not really, in my time it wasn't. It was kind of common actually. Also for the fact that we've been all been together for so long, I think they deserve it."

"So if it was common during your time, why aren't you married?" I said. I didn't really mean to ask but the words kind of slipped out. I was kind of scared to how he would answer.

He looked at his feet and quietly said, "Nope…I guess I was always looking for _the one."_

I nodded but couldn't relate to him at all. I haven't put much thinking on marriage or anything even remotely related to that. Even dating has seemed like too much, especially with Austin. Renee is  
mostly against marriage, even though she married Phil. I guess she's just another example of a person who makes bad mistakes.

"So...you got a nice collection of music over there." I said, thinking it was time for a change of subject, and nodded my head towards the huge collection. "It's like a music store in here."

"I doubt there's anything you would like to listen to in here. Nothing  
modern or cool." He said with a chuckle.

"I doubt your doubts then. Let's see what you have." I looked over his music collection and noticed how organized it is. He had a lot of different types of music I liked, but since they looked pretty difficult to take out, I choose the first recognizable one on the top and handed him the case.

"Debussy?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Claire de Lune is awesome." I said with a smile knowing I proved him wrong. I grabbed the case back from him and said, "Let's listen."

When I opened it, I saw it was empty. I frowned thinking that maybe he lost it or switched it with another case, but to my surprise, he took out his CD player and opened it. The Debussy CD was in it. He brushed away my hair with his cold hand and placed the ear-bud in my ear and then put the other in his own ear. "Let's sit down."

We listened to the song and I felt lost in the music. I wasn't much for classical music but this was different. It just called to me, as cheesy as that sounds. After listening to the song, we listened to a few other CDs and talked more about them.

"So, what's it like living in an attic? It seems so Anne Frank." I said to him and he chuckled.

"I guess it's not that bad, it just gets very…boring around here." He answered.

"Well now that I'm here it probably won't be anymore." I said with a laugh.

"Of course not, but I have one question for you."

"Ok…shoot."

"When I first talked to you why didn't you scream and run? Or even tell Charlie?"

"I'm not even sure myself. All I know is that I you didn't seem dangerous."

He smiled and it stayed quiet for a minute. He looked at me and if I didn't know any better it was like he was studying my face. I looked away and right when I did, I heard my phone ringing.

_Cuz Baby you my everything, you all I ever wanted  
We could do it big, bigger than you ever done it  
You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it  
I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it  
Cause you hold me down every time I hit her up_

_When I get right I promise that we gone live it up  
She made me beg for it, till she gave it up  
And I say the same thing every single time  
I say you the fucking best…._

Austin.

Damn, I forgot I had that special ring tone for him. I looked up at Edward, who was now in the same position I was earlier except he was standing. He probably knew who the special caller was anyway.

"You should get that." He said and finally met my eyes.

"Yeah I should…" Smooth response, Bells, very smooth. I opened the door and was about to walk out before I waved. He smiled in return, but it didn't seem genuine. "I'll talk to you soon." He nodded and then my phone started ringing again. I saw him frown and then walked out. Luckily I didn't see anyone else as I made my way downstairs. That would have been the worst walk of shame ever.

* * *

**A/N: **OMG I AM SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A MILLION YEARS!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STILL READ THE STORY!! While in England I didn't have any time to write, than I had to finish all my back-to-school reading, go to Cancun, work on my other story (if I haven't mentioned this already, I post one chapter from there, then here, and so on and so on just to be fair), and then school. Again, so sorry!!! I'm going to try to get the next chapter up ASAP and it will probably be EPOV and short like this one.

Well, if you still have some or any feelings for this story, please review!!! I appreciate all of the reviews I get and can't thank all of you who do review enough! Oh, and one more thing, you should definitely check out my bestie's story Death is Only the Beginning....it is truly amazing!!! Her penname is xxxxdreamhunterxxxx so after you review here, go show her some love xP

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Margi


	8. Chapter 8

1_There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy._

_-Jean Anouilh_

EPOV

Life can be pretty fantastic sometimes…. but then right when you think that it turns on you. Today was a perfectly good example of that. Bella and I spent a majority of the time talking. She even found out that I was the one who watched her while she was sleeping, which I know was wrong but don't regret. She eventually did cool down and seemed to forget about it. That's what I like about her- she's not like other girls. Other girls would have thrown a huge fit or walked away, but not Bella. We easily got back into our conversation…until Charlie came. I told her I would wait for her upstairs and even though she was delayed by Charlie for a few minutes, she still came back up and never told a word about me to him at all-another thing that I liked about her that made her different from other girls. We flirted a little, well at least I think it was flirting, and talked some more until it was time for her to go eat. I took that time to go be alone for a little while and went outside. When I came back, I heard Bella talking with my family and smiled. She actually came up to see me. I swear if my heart was working, it would have been beating a million times per second. She came into my room and she even surprised me with her taste in good music. We talked about music for some time but then I got to the serious question of wanting to know exactly why she didn't tell Charlie anything. Her answer made me smile, and I found myself just staring at her face, wanting to know what she was thinking. She shyly-or maybe even awkwardly- looked away, and when she did, that's when it all went down and disaster struck.

That song.

I wasn't exactly sure what song it was, but I listened intently to the lyrics. I could easily tell that it was a love song and know from hearing her phone ring before, she had specialized ring-tones for most of her friends. And since this one is definitely about a relationship, it could only be one person….Austin. From the moment I heard about him I hated him. I didn't know much about him, except that he was her ex-boyfriend and that he keeps trying to stay with Bella even though they are states apart. He seemed quite stalker-ish to me, but I'm one to talk.

She ran downstairs to answer the phone from her long-lost lover, while I was left all alone to sulk in distress over it. I felt so depressed that I didn't even hear Emmett or Alice came in. Alice immediately put her tiny hands on my shoulder and Emmett patted me on the back with his much bigger hands. It felt like the first time I was ever truly lost.

With nothing left to do, I decided what was the point in stopping what I had been doing for the past few weeks anyway? So I quietly listened to their not-so-private-anymore conversation. In the beginning, she gave him an attitude which I thought said things unspoken or even un-thought. But then it slowly progressed into what I was hoping wouldn't happen and that feeling of being lost intensified and I went back upstairs to mope alone. What was I even thinking would happen? I'm not even sure if that was a question for what's happening now with Austin and Bella or with Bella and I- but either way, it involved Bella.

BPOV

I ran quickly down the stairs, not wanting that stupid ring-tone to go on for any longer. By the time I got out of the attic, it stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief until it started again. I bolted to my room and breathlessly answered the phone. "What?"

"Bells! I haven't talked to you in forever, babe." Austin said in his usual voice that I used to smile over. Now I felt like cringing.

"We talked on AIM just last night." I said in an annoyed voice as I rolled my eyes. As much as I tried to stop talking to him, he always found a way around mine.

"Yeah, but not over the phone…or even in person."

"Maybe that's because I live in Forks now and you're still in Arizona."

"Still?" He asked and I can already that smirk plastered onto his face.

"No, not like that it's just…"

He laughed and said, "Don't worry, Bells. And I'm sure I'll come visit you in Spoons someday."

I started laughing hysterically. "What the hell, I don't live in Spoons! It's Forks you dumbass."

"It's still some kind of eating utensil!" He said and chuckled.

"You're still not funny and that was corny." I said in between laughs.

"But you still laughed." He reminded me.

"Yeah, cause your retarded." I said and giggled.

"That's why you love me." He answered, reminding me of something again.

"Yeah, I guess that's why." I said, actually seeming honest. It was silent for a moment

"Bella, you know I love you, right?" Austin said in all seriousness. I could tell because he said "Bella" instead of "Bells" like he usually did. He only called me Bella occasionally, like if he was fighting with me or the rare times like this when he was being 100 percent serious.

I know for most people it was comforting to know that their boyfriend was madly and utterly in love with them. The only thing was what if you didn't return the feelings? Austin was probably the sweetest and most loveable person I knew. I could without doubts admit that he was extremely hot, but sometimes even that's not enough. I mean, I'll always love him in a way, but I don't think it would be enough for what he wants from me.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I know."

I could hear him sighing too and was hoping that our conversation wouldn't consist of the two of us sighing. "What about you Bella, how do you feel?"

"Are we seriously talking about feelings here? When did you turn into Dr. Phil?"

"Bells, cut the crap. I'm being serious here. Do you love me?"

It all felt really sudden. I wasn't sure what to say. I could either tell him the complete truth or I can bend it around a little.

I choose the latter.

"Yes, Austin, I do love you."

Like I said before, I would always love him. And if it makes him happy, then I want that for him. Him being Austin would always go to extreme and drastic measures to get what he wanted. I didn't know what they would entail in this situation.

"Oh ok…you were scaring me for a moment, babe. Don't do that again." He said and chuckled and I forced a giggle. "So I really called to tell you that…"

"Look, Austin, I gotta go. I have a shit load of homework to finish still."

"Wait! I just wanted to say..."

"Bye." I said and quickly hung up. I really didn't want to finish my homework but it was a good excuse.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy...sorry im late in updating again. Life is busy.....plussss NEW MOON CAME OUT!!!!!!!!! I loved it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha im gonna see it again soon xP**

**Hope you guys liked this chatper!!! **

**XOXO, **

**~*~*~Margi~*~*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Haha ok so everyone's wondering what Austin was gonna tell Bella…you'll just have to wait to find out :)

Here's the next chapter. I know it took long enough but I hope the wait was worth it?

Thanks for reading…tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions :D

Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM...story plot belongs to me :)

Chapter 9:

BPOV

I tossed my phone to the side and laid down on my bed. Today had definitely been the craziest day of my life. Just to think that most of what Angela always talked about had been right all along. I wish I could shove what just happened today in all those people's faces who made fun of Angela and called her a freak. Even if I did that, whether they believed me or not wouldn't matter-I would immediately been placed in the same category as Ange: total freak. Not that I cared, I just didn't want people saying shit about me. I knew Austin would try to defend me through it all anyway.

Ugh, Austin. I really didn't know what to do about him. Our relationship has just been so difficult lately, more or less meaning before I moved to Forks. He was always jealous and needy. I guess I wasn't helping much with the way I acted sometimes, but I didn't want to be kept on a leash. The imaginary leash he has on me is stretching out so far, but it's so long that it seems it's never gonna snap apart like I wish it would.

I was always hoping one day, he would wake up and realize I'm not the person he wants to be with anymore and we would eventually drift apart. I had our whole conversation planned out about a month ago. He would tell me what was wrong and I would pretend to be sad about the whole situation. In the inside I would have been as ecstatic as ever. I would suggest we remain friends, because even though I didn't want him as my boyfriend or anything more, the selfish part of me still wanted him to be in my life. Throughout our whole relationship-especially and mainly in the beginning- he was there for me when I needed him. If Phil and Renee were fighting or talking shit about me being a fuck-up of a child, Austin was there for me to vent out my anger and hidden sadness I'm pretty sure only he and Ange knew about. If I was too drunk or stoned to even take a step without falling flat on my face, he was there to make sure I got home safely. And for those times I did fall on my face or get hurt even worse, he was there to take care of me and make sure I got the attention I needed. I would never forget the one time I almost busted my head open and Austin brought me to his dad, who was a doctor. He got me all stitched up and promised not to tell my parents, which I didn't really care about anyway. To sum it all up, Austin was always there for me. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for, except for me.

I sighed, looking at my iHome and seeing that it was already 12. I was getting insanely tired as the minutes passed by slowly. I had considered going to see Edward before I went to sleep to apologize about the phone call, but my bed had better plans for me and I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my iHome blasting. Great, school. That's just where I wanna be right now. If I were back in Phoenix, I most likely would have called Austin and skipped. Unfortunately and not, that's not a solution any longer.

I got ready in the same routine I've gotten used to for weeks since I've been here. I was ready quickly enough and was about to go to my truck before I heard the familiar honk of Jake's car. _What the hell was he doing here???_

I awkwardly waved at him, not sure what he wanted. Thinking he just stupidly stopped to say hi, I continued walking back towards my truck. I heard him honk again and I could tell even from where I was standing that he was slightly exasperated. "I thought we agreed to give that piece of shit a rest?" Jake called out, a little awkward but still in a joking mood.

"Hey, don't hate the truck." I said and got into the passenger seat of the Rabbit. As soon as I was sitting down, he continued driving, concentrating really hard on the road. "Are you ok?" I finally asked him.

He let out a breath I didn't even see he was holding in and loosened his tight grip on the steering wheel. He briefly looked at me and sighed. "I'm fine."

"How blasé." I said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just…um…forgot I had to do something afterschool."

I let his words float around in the car for a little while before I started laughing. "Yeah right!"

He chuckled before saying, "I'm serious, I had to go do some work for my dad."

"Mmm-hmm. You're totally right. The look on your face definitely said you were late for something you had to do for your dad."

"I bet it did."

"You were scared shitless, just admit it." I said with a smug look on my face.

"OK fine, I was a little creeped out,"-I snorted at the word _little_-"but if you tell anyone I'll deny it."

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret." I dramatically whispered with a friendly wink.

"I'm guessing you want the other stuff that happened before that to be a secret too, huh?" He said, kind of upset about the words he was saying.

I sighed and told him, "Uhh..I honestly don't care anymore Jake. Just say whatever you want just nothing bad, ok? I still got a rep to keep here."

He laughed as I smiled at him. He parked the car and when we got out and walking he said, "Don't worry, nothing bad at all happened between us yesterday."

"Good to know." I said. "You're pretty much my best friend here Jake. I'm glad there's not gonna be anything awkward or whatever."

He frowned and mumbled something that resembled, "Yeah me too."

I laughed a little before stopping and kissing him on the lips. In a second his arms were around my waist and I put mine around his neck. I knew for a fact everyone was staring, but I couldn't care less. Let people think what they want to, we know what happened between us. Well he might not know every single little thing like for example, everything about Edward and his family. It's not like it's important for him to find out. But I know that I have to find out even more about all of it.

A few seconds later, I let go of the embrace Jake had around me and smiled at him. "I'll see you at lunch." I said while walking backwards towards the door. He was standing there paralyzed like he almost didn't know what happened. I giggled and turned back around before throwing a wink in his direction.

Before I entered the building, I turned back around and saw that Mike, Tyler, and a few other guys had ran over to Jake and started asking him questions like crazy. I laughed and shook my head at that ridiculous behavior which made all of the guys act like 5th graders.

Although nothing really happened, I felt as though that leash I was on was beginning to tear.

EPOV

I sat on the small coach in my room and sighed. To think I actually thought today was one of the best days I've had in the longest time. Sure, it was all great till her cell phone ruined it. Technology these days doesn't seem as helpful and valuable as regular humans made it seem. Frankly it just seemed like an annoyance and a waste of money.

Blaming technology for what happened wouldn't fix my problems though. The real reason was _him_-Austin. I don't understand in the least why she doesn't just tell him to fuck off…unless she still really loves him. From what I found out from her conversation, I think the answer to the question was pretty obvious. She did still love him.

I didn't want to think of that at all so I got out my CD player and started listening to music. Since Bella and I were listening to Debussy, I decided to torture myself with memories by continuing to listen to it. It didn't do anything good to affect my mood so after about 15 minutes I put it away.

This was definitely the one day I wished I could sleep.

Several painful hours later, it was 7 A.M. and I knew Bella was waking up to get ready for school. I waited until I heard her bedroom door close and went downstairs to check on her. She ate a light breakfast before grabbing her bag and heading out to her truck. A few seconds after she got out the door, that disgrace Jacob Black signaled for her to get in his car. I snickered as I said his name in my mind, remembering how much of a wimp he was for leaving yesterday, not that I was complaining. At first I thought she wasn't going to ride with him but she proved me wrong once again and rode shotgun.

Having nothing better to do, I decided to follow her to the school. It's not like I was bothering anybody so I didn't necessarily see the harm in it. It didn't take too long to get there and when I did, what I saw took me by surprise. They were just innocently walking to the building when she stopped him out of nowhere and kissed him. He looked taken back by her actions but wasted no time in trying to bring her closer to him. She seemed to want the proximity as much as he did. Almost everyone nearby immediately stopped what they were doing to gawk at the PDA and start whispering. They were clearly making up stories to what might have happened between the two of them. Most of them were petty rumors that portrayed their jealousy while others started reminiscing about what happened between them at Bella's friend Jessica's party. After hearing what they did, I was seriously beginning to doubt everything. I didn't know why but I honestly thought that she actually wanted me around. Maybe she was just playing everyone, as well as me.

Then I realized she's like a modern day feminine version of the way I used to be so long ago.

This can't be good.


End file.
